Sincronizados
by Spectral Fairy
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPITULO Y FINAL! Siguiendo las órdenes de Dumbledore y gracias a una simple ecuación; Hermione viaja a la época de los Merodeadores, pero como Profesora. Su principal misión es el preservar la vida de Sirius Black, sin revelar su identidad.
1. E mc2

**Notas Spectral:** Es la 2º vez que termino de leer la asombrosa saga de Harry Potter. Aunque decir "asombrosa" es quedarse corto. Si bien es cierto, que es la 2º vez que la leo… Las lágrimas no fueron menores que la primera vez que lo leí, de hecho fueron mucho peor. No voy a exponer cuánta conmoción, penas y desazones me causaron las muertes que, J.K. Rowling -sin una pizca de sentimientos- nos dio desde el 5 libro en adelante. Pero si les diré que a causa de ellas, nació esta historia... Con el único fin de traer a la vida a uno de mis personajes mas amados.

* * *

**"Sincronizados"**

_Capitulo I: E=mc2_

* * *

Hermione se paseaba de un extremo a otro por su despacho. No enfocaba la vista en ningún punto y no se quedaba más de 5 segundos en el mismo sitio.

Llevaba un libro pequeño y raído en la mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha blandía su varita.

La joven dejo de dar vueltas para observar con atención el pizarrón que estaba a sus espaldas. No había ni un solo espacio sin anotaciones. El pizarrón estaba lleno de números, hechizos y runas, pero lo que Hermione observaba con completa atención no estaba en el pizarrón, si no en su cabeza. Era como si pudiera visualizarla, justo ahí, en medio del negro pizarrón.

Hermione -que ya tenía 25 años- se preguntaba como era posible que las Brujas y Magos –Dejando fuera al Señor Weasley, claro- le dieran tan poca importancia a los descubrimientos de los _muggles, _sobretodo al que a ella le volaba en la cabeza.

En ese simple descubrimiento se encontraba la clave de lo que ella estaba llevando a cabo.

Solo necesitaba hacer la última anotación, pero no en el pizarrón, no podía dejarlo ahí, a la vista de ojos curiosos o maliciosos, era demasiado peligroso.

Se acerco al escritorio y garabateo "_E=mc2". _Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en su rostro. Estaba satisfecha, llevaba mas de dos años en viajes, anotaciones, dudas, lecturas y peligrosas recolecciones de ingredientes para la culminación de su plan, pero aquellas palabras sobre el pergamino habían sido, sin duda, su mayor logro.

Estaba todo listo y dispuesto, solo faltaba una cosa. Hablar con su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Tenía que decírselo, tenía derecho a saber, después de todo… Esto era para él. Volvió a mirar el pizarrón, con un poco de culpa reconoció que aquello era una gran mentira.

-Hermione… –tocaron suavemente a la puerta-.

Con un rápido movimiento de la varita hizo desaparecer las anotaciones del pizarrón, en su lugar aparecieron las anotaciones de la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Así mismo, el raído libro desapareció, pero cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con el pergamino que rezaba "_E=mc2"_ la puerta se entreabrió, y con los nervios, Hermione dejo caer el pergamino sobre los pergaminos que tenían los mismos datos del pizarrón. La joven miro a la puerta tratando de disimular sus nervios.

Ronald Weasley entraba en el despacho.

-Están aquí, Hermione –le informo el pelirrojo que se es forzaba por mostrarse contento-.

-¡Genial! –le respondió Hermione, con mas entusiasmo de lo normal a causa de los nervios. Comenzó a revolver entre sus pergaminos y libros para encontrar lo que había dejado caer-.

-Trabajas demasiado… -le dijo Ron que veía como se perdía Hermione entre sus pergaminos– Podrías dejar eso de lado por un momento-.

-Vamos Ron, no es para tanto –le respondió Hermione que trataba de no mirar a su pareja para no delatarse- Trabajo en casa para pasar mas tiempo contigo. Lo sabes –Le dijo en el tono mas dulce del que fue capaz-.

Ron que no le contesto nada, solo enarco una ceja, gesto que paso desapercibido para Hermione. La joven sintió la abrasadora mirada de Ron, pero no levanto la vista. El pelirrojo se le acerco con la intención de ayudarla, pero se detuvo frente al pizarrón y leyó una de las anotaciones.

-Ya sé que estas trabajando duro. Sé que quieres escribir un libro contando toda la verdad acerca de nuestra misión, sobre Harry y… –se tardo unos dos segundos en decir lo siguiente- Voldemort... –Hermione dejo de buscar y lo miró incomoda- Y que por eso estás… -Ron se lo pensó mejor y no termino la frase-.

Ella sabía que la palabra que Ron se había callado era Ausente, agradeció que no la dijera porque no habría podido negarlo.

-Te hecho de menos. –terminó por decir el Pelirrojo mientras salía por la puerta. Cuando ya había bajado por la escalera le dijo en un tono más alto- Te estamos esperando en el jardín-.

Hermione abatida por las palabras de su pareja, se desplomo sobre la silla. Toda la euforia que había sentido hace unos momentos se había esfumado. Lamentaba hacerle daño al hombre que amaba, pero apenas todo se pusiera en marcha y llegara a buen termino, todos volverían a ser los mismos. Trataba de aferrarse a esta premisa cada vez que algo la hacía retroceder.

Observo el bonito anillo que pendía de su mano izquierda. Hacía un mes que Ron le había propuesto matrimonio. De no haber estado esa tarea en medio, esa tarea que solo ella tenía que hacer. Hermione se habría sentido dichosa, pero en vez de eso no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

Tenía ganas de decirle a Ron –y a él más que a nadie- que si había estado ausente, que si había hecho grandes descubrimientos, viajes y avances en su plan, eran en mayor medida, por y para él. Además de George, el pequeño Teddy y Harry.

Pero no podía decírselo, aunque le doliera, no podía. Solo Harry podía saberlo. Por eso era tan importante ese maldito pergamino.

Hermione miro su abarrotado escritorio de pergaminos y se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con la varita. Con exasperación reparo en la varita y pronuncio el hechizo invocador.

Unos momentos mas tarde ya se encontraba en el jardín, comiendo junto a Harry y Ron.

-¿Ginny no pudo venir Harry? –le pregunto Hermione que no veía a su amiga pelirroja, aunque lo prefería así-.

-No, es el bebe –dijo Harry con alegría contenida- Está por nacer y Ginny esta histérica, no quiere ni caminar-.

Esa aclaración hizo que tanto Ron y Hermione olvidaran momentáneamente el rato anterior.

-Mi hermana puede ser muy valiente contra mortifagos –dijo Ron divertido- pero si se trata de parir… -.

-Sí tú tuvieras que hacer salir una sandia por la abertura de un limón, no lo encontrarías tan divertido –le dijo Harry tratando de aparentar seriedad bajo el tono bromista-.

-Me sorprendes Harry –le dijo Hermione abriendo bien sus ojos- Ginny no me dijo que fueras tan considerado con sus precauciones de embarazo-.

-No, la verdad es que lo que le dije a Ron, es lo que ella siempre me dice cuando yo le digo que exagera-.

-Es que ¿qué tan terrible puede ser? –le dijo Ron a Hermione que estaba entre divertida y enojada- Ginny al igual que nosotros ha pasado por todos los dolores imaginables como para que se queje de un simple embarazo-.

-Es lo mismo que le digo yo –dijo Harry defendiendo a su amigo de la mirada inquisitoria de Hermione-.

-Exacto –Dijo Ron imponiéndose frente a la joven. Era como si los 3 amigos volvieran a tener 17 años-.

-¡Hombres! –exclamo Hermione- No tienen ni una pizca de tacto-.

Terminaron de comer entre risas alegres y brindis con whisky de fuego. Hermione hacía esfuerzos inútiles por lanzarle el hechizo _muffliato _a Ron, para poder hablar tranquila con Harry, pero su pareja había bebido mas de la cuenta y no paraba de moverse involuntariamente.

-Sabes Harry –le dijo Ron con tono inusualmente alto- Tú eres casi… -Se levanto trabajosamente de su silla para acercarse a su amigo- …Casi un hermano para mí -Hermione los observaba divertida- Y estoy mas que orgu..orgulloso –hipo levemente- de que seas el esposo de mi hermana- Harry se levanto de su silla para abrazar a Ron, pero este demasiado absorto en su discurso se dirigió hacía Hermione, provocando que Harry tambaleara- ¡Por Harry y por Ginny! –Ron levanto su copa- Y por Hermione –le guiño un ojo a su compañera- ¡Que espero pronto sea mi mujer! –Hermione se sintió fatal y empino su vaso hasta el fondo. Harry reía y aplaudía-.

La joven se percató de que Ron pronto caería dormido. Solo tenía que cuidar de que Harry no siguiera bebiendo para poder hablar con él.

-Yo quiero proponer un brindis –Harry se había levantado también de su silla, aunque no mostraba lo signos de embriaguez que Ron- por los hijos… ¡Por el futuro Albus! – Hermione y Ron celebraron con aplausos y silbidos. Harry se inclinó un poco, agradeciendo. Iba a beberse todo el contenido de su copa, pero Hermione con un leve movimiento de su varita lo hizo desaparecer. Harry extrañado le dio una mirada a su amiga, pero fue interrumpida por la misma Hermione-.

-Yo propongo un brindis –dijo la joven levantando su copa de la manera mas elegante posible- por el futuro padrino del pequeño Albus… ¡Que es el pedestal y el amor de mi vida, Ron! –Harry estallo en carcajadas al ver como las orejas de su amigo se volvían coloradas-.

A Hermione le encantaba ver que a pesar de sus 3 años viviendo juntos, aun podía hacer que Ron se sonrojara. Le dedico una sonrisa a su pareja que río tontamente.

El brindis que se dio a continuación no se lo esperaron ni Harry ni Hermione.

-¡Y el ultimo brindis de esta noche… –grito Ron que al parecer la sonrisa de Hermione lo había llenado de energía- Es por los caídos –se le quebró un poco la voz. Hermione sintió como toda la comida se le agolpaba en el pecho y noto que a Harry le pasaba lo mismo. Su semblante se había puesto serio, aunque no se veía enfadado-.

-¡Por Tonks! –grito Harry volviendo a ponerse de pie y blandiendo su copa-.

-¡Por Remus! –grito Ron que ya se tambaleaba-.

-¡Por… –Hermione que solo miraba, noto como el tono de Harry iba perdiendo fuerza- …Por Sirius!

-¡Por Fred! –dijo Ron y la copa le resbalo de las manos para destrozarse en el suelo. Se quedo unos segundos estático con expresión de profunda tristeza. Hermione contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, hasta que vio como Ron se abalanzaba sobre la mesa sin parar de gimotear- ¡o lo tiendo! –Hermione no podía entender bien lo que decía el pelirrojo, que hablaba entre sollozos- ¡El ea an jovem –sus sollozos se intensificaron- …enia tantoo's sueñooos! –Harry se acerco a su amigo y trato de calmarlo, pero Ron no quería despegarse de la mesa- …Has'taa habìa ensad'oo en casase con ea pima de Fleeeg –Gimoteo con mas fuerza- ¡DEBERÌA HABER SIDO YO! –grito finalmente-.

Hermione estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero no se derrumbo.

-Ron –le llamo suavemente Hermione- Subamos, ya es hora de dormir- Ron se levanto como pudo de la mesa. Entre ella y Harry lo subieron a la habitación-.

No era la primera vez que la joven se veía en una situación como aquella, pero sabía que sí lo era para Harry. Ron tenía mucho cuidado de mostrarse animado y feliz cuando estaba con sus amigos, solo Hermione conocía el dolor de su pareja, aunque este también trataba de escondérselo a ella. Y por mucho que Harry tuviera la misma táctica que Ron, ella era conciente que sufría la perdida de sus amigos y que jamás dejaría de culparse por ellos.

Ya habían depositado a Ron en la cama y Harry se disponía a despedirse de Hermione.

-Quédate aquí –Le dijo Harry- No es necesario que me acompañes-.

Hermione noto el dolor en la voz de Harry.

-Te acompaño, necesito hablarte de… –Hermione apretó el pergamino que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su tunica- Es muy importante. –Harry asintió levemente, la joven intuía que su amigo prefería que no le hablara en esos momentos, pero lo que ella tenía que decirle no podía esperar-.

Bajaron a la primera planta, Harry se apoyo en una ventana cerca de la chimenea. Fuera ya habían salido las estrellas.

-Harry… -Comenzó débilmente su amiga, no sabía como iba a reaccionar su amigo- ¿Recuerdas la conversación de los giratiempos? esa que tuvimos hace un año-.

Hermione vio como Harry reflexionaba, estaba segura que no era para recordar la conversación, porque de seguro pensaba en ella todo el tiempo.

-Hermione –Hablo al fin entre asustado y eufórico- No me digas que… -.

-Encontré la manera Harry –Le dijo su amiga mostrando el pergamino un tanto temerosa-.

-Pero si los giratiempos… -Le dijo incrédulo antes de ver el pergamino-.

-…Fueron destruidos. –Termino la frase su amiga por él- Lo se, y si recordaras bien nuestra conversación, recordaras que te dije que el poder del giratiempos no sirve para volver años en el pasado, además de que son vigilados por el Ministerio de Magia-.

-Bueno –Le dijo Harry que estaba poniéndose impaciente- ¿entonces… qué manera?-.

Hermione le insto a que mirara el pergamino que ya estaba bastante arrugado. El joven observo los garabatos y se los devolvió a Hermione.

-Es broma ¿Verdad? –Le dijo su amigo escéptico y al parecer un poco molesto. Posiblemente creía que la joven estaba siendo cruel con él- ¿Qué tienen que ver las ecuaciones _muggles_ con volver en el tiempo?-.

-Mucho Harry –Hermione trato de no impacientarse como siempre lo hacía cuando la gente no seguía sus ideas- Tú fuiste al colegio _muggle_ igual que yo. Pensé que lo reconocerías –Señalo la ecuación-.

-Era pésimo en física –dijo Harry con sorna- Pero sé que es de Einstein –Agregó al ver como su amiga se disponía a darle una clase de física- Por favor Hermione solo explícame lo esencial-.

-Lo esencial, Harry. Es que gracias a esta ecuación tengo la manera de volver al pasado –Observó a su amigo unos momentos esperando ver una reacción. Solo vio sorpresa, así que continuo- ¡Harry podemos evitar muchas muertes!-.

-Hermione esto no es divertido, enserio –Se dio la vuelta para evitar mirar a su amiga- Ya es tarde y Ginny debe de estar preocupada -La joven ya se esperaba una reacción parecida, mas que nunca sabía qué tenia que decir y hacer-.

-Harry, escúchame -La joven lo obligo a darse la vuelta- No hago esto por un capricho. Lo sabes, me conoces –Harry observaba a Hermione como si estuviera loca- ¿Crees que haría esto de manera atolondrada?-.

La joven noto como Harry se zafaba de ella, no quería escucharla. Hermione no entendía por qué se negaba tanto.

-Ron intento suicidarse hace unas semanas –dijo débilmente su amiga, Harry se quedó estático- No es la primera vez que lo intenta. Cree que no me doy cuenta, pero lo sé. Me he hecho muy buena en _Legeremancia_. ¡No me mires de esa manera, no te estoy mintiendo! –Se lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- No lo ha llevado a la práctica, ¡pero lo piensa Harry! Él sufre, sufre tanto como sufres tú –Hermione notó como su amigo iba a replicarle, pero no le dejo- Te conozco y sé que te culpas, y contigo no necesito ocupar la _Legeremancia_ –Le espetó, y Harry bajo la mirada, Hermione entendió el gesto y se sintió ofendida. No pensaba leerle los pensamiento- Por favor escúchame. Es lo único que te pido –Harry le dio una mirada de enojo, pero en vez de dejarla e irse, fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones- No quiero que nadie mas se entere de esto, en especial Ron –le dijo Hermione sentándose también en uno de los sillones. Se enjugo la cara y comenzó a hablarle- No debí de haber comenzado así –Se disculpo haciendo aparecer un pequeño y raído libro en sus manos. No le presto gran atención a la cara de sorpresa de Harry- Es el libro que me lego Dumbledore. Dentro había una nota, la descubrí hace unos dos años –Extrajo un pergamino que permanecía escondido en la tapa trasera del libro, estaba en tan mal estado como el mismo libro. Se lo tendió a Harry- Léelo-.

Harry leyó en voz alta las letras inconfundibles de su director:

_Señorita Granger:_

_Si no me equivoco ya habrán pasado unos 5 o 6 años desde la batalla final. Tengo la certeza de que usted, Ron y Harry se encuentran bien, al menos, vivos._

_Sé__ que los acontecimientos pasados dejaron cicatrices profundas y dolorosas en sus vidas, es por eso, Señorita Granger que a raíz de las perdidas –preferiblemente por los que aún perduran- sepa tomar las decisiones que repercutan tanto en el pasado como el presente y futuro. No tengo dudas en que su ingenio la llevara a usted –y solo a usted- por los caminos correctos._

_Lo __único que le aconsejo en momentos de duda, es que no es necesario ordenar todo el caos para ver resultados._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione no presto gran atención a la lectura de Harry, prestaba más atención a la escalera por si veía a Ron aparecerse.

-Hermione –La joven se percato de que Harry había terminado- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?-.

-Harry si prestaras más atención a lo que lees… –dijo Hermione como si estuviera reprobándolo en una tarea en la que estuviera ayudándole- Te Habrías dado cuenta de que Dumbledore no quería que nadie excepto yo, la leyera-.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo estas mostrando?-.

-Bueno… -Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa- La verdad es que no pensaba hacerlo –Harry la fulmino con la mirada- Harry, yo no tenía pensado llevar a cabo lo de esta carta –se defendió- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me pide Dumbledore?-.

-Si, lo se –Hermione vio la duda grabada en el rostro de su amigo- Pero no lo entiendo, si él sabía que había una forma de volver al pasado ¿Por qué no lo hizo él mismo?-.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo –dijo Hermione hablando mas con ella misma que con Harry- Fue justo lo que pensé al momento de leer la carta. Pero después me di cuenta –le quito la carta- de que lo que realmente quería Dumbledore… -Harry estaba expectante- …Era impedir las muertes que dejaron unas "_profundas y dolorosas cicatrices" _en nosotros-.

-Te refieres a… -.

-Si Harry, me refiero a Fred, Tonks y Remus –La joven se paseaba por la sala- No creo que Dumbledore supiera quienes serian exactamente los que morirían, pero si sabía el daño que causaría la batalla contra Voldemort –Hermione observo a su amigo esperando a que dijera algo, pero solo guardo un largo silencio esperando a que ella hablara- Harry.. –Le dijo suplicante-.

-No Hermione, ¡esto esta mal! –Se había levantado de su sillón- ¡Dumbledore esta mal!... ¿Te imaginas las consecuencias…? –A Harry le costaba hablar- ¿Y si conseguimos que el que vuelva sea Voldemort, o que mueran otros en vez de los que ya han muerto? –Le tiro esas preguntas a la cara con enfado-.

-No Harry, eso jamás ¿por quien me tomas? ¿Sabes hace cuanto tiempo tengo noción de esta carta? ¡Hace 2 años! –Su amigo la miró perplejo-.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con Dumbledore? ¿Crees que no se dará cuenta? ¡Él es experto en Legeremancia, Hermione!-.

-Lo sé, Harry, y yo soy una experta en _oclumancia_, no me desaparecí todo un año por vacaciones, ¿sabes?-.

-Por eso me hablaste hace un año… -se paso las manos por la cabeza- ¡Cielos Hermione! Ya estabas preparándote-.

-Si aquella vez te hable de un viaje al pasado, fue para ver tu reacción. No me dijiste mucho, pero note como se te iluminaban los ojos ¡Yo sé que también los quieres de vuelta!-.

-¿Para que me dices todo esto? –Volvió a preguntarle- ¿Qué quieres realmente?-.

-Tu asentimiento, Harry. No volveré si tu no me lo permites –se acerco a su amigo –Aunque si me dices que no, sería muy frustrante –Le sonrió su amiga- No tienes idea cuanto me ha costado hacerlo-.

-¿Y piensas ir tu sola? –Hermione respiro aliviada, al menos estaba considerando el viaje-.

-Por supuesto, Dumbledore me encomendó esta tarea a mí, y ahora entiendo porqué –Le dio una tierna mirada- Eres demasiado igual a tu padre-.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en esto? –Harry se puso tenso- ¿No me dirás que piensas volver a su época? –Lo dijo como si no pudiera creerlo-.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, ya veía venir su avalancha.

-Pero Hermione que caso tiene volver a esa época, si los que queremos salvar son a Fred, Tonks y Lupin. Además…-.

La joven trato de no interrumpir el discurso de Harry, espero paciente a que tomara aire y cesara de hablar. Cuando Hermione decidió abrir la boca, miro un momento a su amigo, la molestia estaba grabada en su rostro.

-Harry, se que es difícil de entender, pero trata por un momento… -Hermione dio un largo suspiro- Le di muchas vueltas… ¿ya te dije que llevo pensando en esto 2 años? –Él iba a interrumpirla, pero la joven hablo antes- Dumbledore puso en esa carta que no necesitaba "_ordenar todo el caos para ver resultados"_ y creo que sé a que se refería –Hermione medito un momento antes de hablar- Luego hice la conexión con lo que tú me contaste hace unos años, acerca del gran lamento de Dumbledore por no haberte explicado nada acerca de tu conexión con Voldemort, que como si bien recuerdas -Trato de decirlo lo mas rápido que pudo, para no hacer sentir mal a su amigo- desencadeno en la muerte de tu Padrino. –Hermione Tomo aire- Creo que si Sirius siguiera vivo, ni Fred, Remus ni Tonks habrían muerto –su amigo iba a preguntarle como podía estar tan segura de lo que decía, pero Hermione se le adelanto- ¡No me preguntes por qué, porque no lo se! –Bajo el tono de su voz con miedo de despertar a Ron- Lo único que sé es que tomando como referencia el consejo de Dumbledore y lo que te dijo aquella vez… Todo apunta a Sirius. Estoy segura que él es la única persona a la que tendría que salvar. Si me equivoco todo seguirá como siempre y si lo que hago es lo correcto, nuestros caídos estarán de vuelta a mi regreso-.

-¿Y mis padres? –pregunto Harry un tanto dolido- ¿Ellos no merecen salvarse?-.

-Sabía que me preguntarías por ellos, y es por eso mismo que la carta es para mí y no para ti, Harry. Por muy doloroso que sea, -agrego al ver la mirada furiosa de su amigo- si a tus padres nunca los hubiese matado Voldemort… -Hermione se asusto de sus propias palabras- Reescribiríamos la historia completa, no quiero ni imaginar que futuro estaríamos viviendo-.

-¡Pero si es lo mismo que tú piensas hacer! –Le espeto Harry-.

-¡No, no lo es! –La joven trato de explicarse- Harry, yo no intervendré en la historia, seré muy cuidadosa de no revelarme a nadie mas que no sea a Sirius –Hermione puso tono de precaución- Y eso solo sucederá, en el caso de que no me quede otra opción-.

Hermione notó como la respiración de Harry se iba calmando, aunque seguía con aire furioso. La idea de no poder salvar a sus padres debía de dejarlo muy impotente.

-¿Y Ron? ¿Qué va a ser de él?-.

-Él no puede saberlo –Hermione sintió como se le encogía el corazón- No me dejara viajar, lo sabes. Me cuida demasiado. Además, cuento contigo para que lo cuides por mí. Podrán cuidarse los 4, Ginny no esta mejor que ustedes dos. También lo sabes –Le recordó su amiga y vio una punzada de dolor en el semblante de Harry. Ginny era muy apegada a Fred-.

-No puedes ir sola Hermione-.

-Si puedo, ¡llevo 2 años planeando esto! –Harry trato de esconder la impotencia de no verse envuelto en el mismo viaje de Hermione- Tú tienes que estar al lado de Ginny, no puedes dejarla sola. Ella ya tiene suficiente con preocuparse por George y encima tener que preocuparse por un esposo desaparecido-.

-Sé que no me dices todo esto solo para tener mi asentimiento, Hermione, ya entendí que quieres mantenerme a raya –Le dijo furioso, su amiga se percato de que Harry ya no sabía como debatirle, porque como siempre, le había encontrado la razón a su amiga- Pero Hay algo mas… -.

-Si, es cierto –Hermione se poso la varita en la cien y unas hebras plateadas se despegaron de su cabeza, acto siguiente las deposito en un frasquito- Necesito que recuerdes… que sepas que sucedió. No sé qué cambios pueda traer mi visita al pasado y menos la venida de Sirius… Si es que tengo éxito –Le tendió el frasquito con sus pensamientos-.

Harry recibió a regañadientes los pensamientos de Hermione. Aún se negaba a aceptar que no la acompañaría.

-Entonces… ¿Tengo tu permiso Harry? –Le pregunto Hermione sin soltar el frasquito. Harry la miro unos momentos y asintió levemente- No puedes decirle de esto a nadie, solo tú y yo lo sabemos-.

-No me has hecho un hechizo de granos o algo peor ¿Verdad? –Le pregunto Harry algo asustado y menos furioso, mientras recordaba los granos de la amiga de Cho-.

-No, por supuesto que no, confío plenamente en ti-.

-¿Estarás para el nacimiento del bebé?-.

Hermione sonrió –Me encantaría, pero dentro de una semana ya me habré ido. Lo cual me recuerda –Saco de su tunica un frasquito de un azul brillante- Que tienes que beberte esto en la próxima luna nueva-.

-¿Para que es esto? –Le pregunto Harry-.

-Para que el cambio del espacio/tiempo no te afecte-.

-Ya veo –Hermione noto cómo Harry no quería que le explicara el significado de esas palabras, porque pregunto al instante- ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Realmente esa ecuación lo resolvió todo?–.

-Así es, no fue fácil –Le respondió- pero no te puedo hablar de ello. Sé que no resistirías la tentación de… –Hermione Trato de decirlo de la manera mas educada-.

-Entiendo… -Ya había abierto la puerta de salida- Sabes, Ron pensaba que lo estabas engañando -Harry sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione- Ya sabes… Por estos dos años. –Trato de explicarse- La verdad es que yo también pensaba que algo raro te estaba pasando, pero nunca creí que lo engañaras, se lo dije muchas veces –Hermione lo miro agradecida- Buena suerte Hermione-.

-Gracias Harry, cuídalo por mi -Se abrazaron unos momento- No lo pierdas de vista, y si es posible, dile que me fui para buscar la cura de los hombres lobo y no por un amorío –Harry asintió- y dale mi amor al pequeño Albus y a Ginny-.

Los días que sucedieron pasaron rápidamente para la joven. No podía creer que solo faltaran 2 días para la luna nueva. Estaba aterrada y no había logrado ocultarle sus nervios a Ron. El pelirrojo cada día la miraba mas ceñudo y Hermione no lo apaciguaba con sus miradas culpables.

-Hermione si estas así por la boda… -Le solto Ron la noche en que Hermione tendría que partir-.

-No, no… Ron no es eso –Hermione se maldecía por no poder contarle nada- No hay nada más que quiera que casarme contigo. Lo digo enserio –agrego al ver la sonrisa triste de Ron-.

Hermione no quería preguntarle que le pasaba, porque lo sabía muy bien. Ron pensaba que ella lo estaba engañando -lo cual no era cierto- pero ella no podía negarlo, porque si no, pondría en un aprieto a su amigo.

-Hermione hay algo que me ocultas. Sé que no soy tan inteligente como tú, –Todo lo decía con dolor y resentimiento- Pero puedo darme cuenta que… -.

-Te amo, Ron. –Lo corto en seco Hermione con un profundo beso- Ha sido así desde el colegio y créeme que no ha cambiado –Hermione acaricio su cabello- Sé que me notas ausente y distante, pero te juro que no son por los motivos que te imaginas. –La joven le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos- Habrá un momento en que te contare todo –Trato de explicarle- hasta entonces no cuestiones mis sentimientos, porque no podría… no podría… -se callo de pronto, le costaba hablar, notaba el nudo que se le estaba haciendo en la garganta y no quería que su ultima noche con Ron se resumiera a lágrimas-.

-¿Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme? –Le pregunto Ron un tanto mas aliviado-.

-No, por supuesto que no –Hermione lo beso dulcemente- No hay nadie mas que tú. El resto son solo los libros –Sonrieron mutuamente-.

Hermione sabía que su pareja no estaba del todo satisfecho con lo poco que le había dicho, pero al menos bastaría por un tiempo.

-Ya sabía yo que algún día tendría que competir con esos malditos libros –Sonrió mas abiertamente- Sabes, hace un tiempo que no tenemos… Ya sabes… –Hermione agradeció la poca luz de la habitación para que Ron no notara su sonrojo- …Relaciones-.

-¡Entonces tengámoslas! –Grito Hermione aforrándose al pecho del pelirrojo. Necesitaba unirse con èl antes de irse,-.

-Y que sea memorable futura Hermione Weasley-.

-Lo será -Le respondió Hermione con ardor incontenido- quiero recordar este momento por mucho tiempo-.

Se atraparon en un abrazo y dejaron que la necesidad de tenerse se apoderara de ellos.

Unas horas mas tarde Hermione se encontraba en su despacho, feliz, pero abatida. Hacían meses que no tenía un encuentro de tal envergadura con Ron. Lamentaba más que nunca tener que dejarlo, pero no podía seguir aplazando el viaje.

Estaba decidida.

Se puso frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Y comenzó el cambio, con un solo movimiento de su varita, el cabello le cayó liso sobre sus hombros y su color castaño paso a ser negro. Después de tantos años se había vuelto una experta en su pelo.

Lo próximo serían sus ojos, no podía estar cambiando su cara diariamente, podría olvidarse de algún detalle en algún momento, asíque lo mejor sería utilizar lentes, unos lentes de cristal azulado, que escondieran sus ojos castaños.

Ya habiendo terminado con su aspecto, se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Había pensado que darse una apariencia gordita seria lo mejor, pero al igual que cambiarse el rostro, era muy arriesgado. Seguiría tal cual estaba, alta y delgada, con las túnicas tradicionales.

Se miro en el espejo satisfecha. Era otra bruja más dentro de muchas, cualquiera tendría que haberla mirado mas de una vez sólo para decir que posiblemente y, sólo quizás tuviera algún parecida a alguien que conocía, pero sin saber a quien.

Por supuesto, Hermione no tenía miedo que la reconocieran, porque aún nadie la conocía en esa época, pero en unos años más si la conocerían. No podía arriesgarse.

Tomó el mismo bolsito de cuentas con el que había emprendido la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes y se la colgó del hombro. Dentro iba todo lo que podría necesitar.

-Estás lista, futura Profesora de Artes Oscuras del colegio Hogwarts –Se dijo Hermione sonriéndole a su reflejo-.

Miró un momento hacia la puerta como esperando ver a Ron, esperando que le preguntara de nuevo qué se traía entre manos. Si lo hiciera, esta vez no se negaría a contárselo todo y, hasta le rogaria que la detuviera. Pero no paso, sabía que Ron dormía placidamente. Volvió a mirar el espejo y le dijo:

-Estoy lista… -El espejo dejo de reflejar a Hermione y dio paso a una puerta, la joven vacilo un momento, pero no fueron mas que segundos y, cruzo con decisión-.

La puerta del espejo daba a una larga escalera en picada. Abajo había una estancia pequeña cargada de humedad. En el centro había un caldero sobre un fuego azul y unos metros más allá un árbol minúsculo, parecido a un bonsái.

-Muy bien, ahora solo tengo que verter todo lo que resta en el caldero sobre el árbol y… Esperar-.

Tal cual lo dijo, es cómo lo llevo a cabo. Espero unos minutos y de una de las ramitas nacieron dos pequeños frutos verdes, no más grandes que una mandarina. Cogiò los dos, uno lo metió dentro de una burbuja, ésta estaba llena de un liquido incoloro y la metió en el bolsito de cuentas. Mientras que la otra la aferro con su mano izquierda. Hizo desaparecer el caldero y el árbol.

-Ya está… -.

Miro con miedo el fruto de color verde, si todo resultaba bien. Al momento de comerse el fruto se encontraría en el 7º curso de Sirius Black, si no era así habría acabado en el limbo, o mejor dicho en la nada.

Quiso contar hasta 10, pero sus nervios no la dejaban tranquila. Se metió el fruto en la boca y masticándolo a medias, lo trago.

Antes de perder la noción de su cuerpo. Se vio recordando todas las expresiones, las risas y caricias de Ron.

* * *

**Notas Fairy: **_¿Qué les pareció? Trate de no quitarles la esencia a los personajes y dejarlos tal cuál son. Déjenme sus reviews que ya se los contesto en el 2º capitulo, que se viene con el encuentro de los merodeadores ¿Cómo se las verán con Hermione como profesora?_

_Cariños!_

___**S **_p **e **_C _t _r_ A** l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_  



	2. Pretextos y Castigos

**Notas Spectral's:** _Queridos lectores, tengo 2 cosas __**importantes**__ que agregar antes de dejarlos con este nuevo capitulo. Lo primero es agradecerles por sus reviews –a los que contestare al final- y también agradecer a los que eligieron mi historia como __**favorita**__ y __**alerta de historia**__. Lo segundo es un tirón de orejas –si, voy a regañarlos- para las mismas personas que pasaron por aquí sin dejar un comentario –que no fueron pocas- y, por supuesto, lo mismo va para los que me eligieron __**historia favorita**__ y __**alerta de historia**__ que tampoco dejaron reviews... Me explayare un poco más de los reviews, con mis notas de final de capitulo. Ahora pasen y lean; que hasta a mi me encanto este capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo II: Pretextos**** y Castigos**

* * *

Hermione no podía pensar, ni abrir sus ojos, ni gritar por ayuda. Trato de llevar sus manos a la varita, pero no estaban ¡Sus manos no estaban! Trató de mover las piernas, echar a correr, pero solo había vacío ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era como si su mente estuviera flotando muy lejos de su cuerpo, y ella no estuviera ni en lo uno ni en lo otro. Quiso creer que se trataba de una desparticion, cómo le sucedía a Ron cuando se desaparecía, pero no podía ser... ¿Y el dolor? ¿Dónde estaba el dolor?

Nada de eso importaba… Estaba muerta. Seguramente la poción había ido mal, no podía ser otra cosa. Espero en vano a que el dolor llegara, o la pena, o la angustia. Si aún tuviese su cuerpo se habría puesto a llorar, pero no sentía nada. Salvo horror y desesperanza.

No pudo asegurar si horas, minutos o años se encontró en esa nada. Cuando de un golpe fue expulsada a su cuerpo. Fue una sacudida brusca y dolorosa, estaba aturdida, con nauseas y sumamente mareada. Se tocó la cara y los brazos ¡estaba viva! Dio un grito de jubilo y miró a su alrededor. Lo había logrado, había regresado en el tiempo. Pero tenía que asegurarse, miro alrededor; al parecer se encontraba en Hogsmeade, pero algo no estaba bien. Estaba sentada sobre algo blando, dio una leve mirada hacía abajo con temor, y se encontró de lleno con un joven y atractivo rostro. Se miraron por 3 largos segundos.

-¿Te importaría? –Le pregunto Sirius Black molesto-.

Hermione dio un respingo enorme y trato de disculparse, pero sin lograr articular palabra. Mientras Sirius se levantaba del suelo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no llevaba las gafas y que su pelo volvía a ser castaño y enmarañado. Escondió el rostro lo que más pudo y maldijo su mala suerte.

-¿Estás bien? –Le volvió a preguntar Sirius tendiéndole una mano preocupado para ayudarle a levantarse-.

Hermione que aún seguía en el suelo se dio la vuelta y se puso en 4 patas buscando la bolsita de cuentas y sus gafas ¿Cómo era posible que en su primer día en la época de Sirius éste la descubriera? Tenía que impedir que le viera el rostro.

-¿Buscas esto? –Le pregunto Sirius con tono de enfado. Hermione supuso que se había molestado al pasar por alto su mano. Con algo de miedo se volvió ligeramente. Sirius tenía su bolsito y las gafas-.

La joven no quería ser descortés, pero con los esfuerzos que hacía para que Sirius no le viera la cara; tomó rápidamente sus cosas y se puso en pie, sin siquiera agradecerle.

-De nada –Le espetó la voz enojada de Sirius-.

Hermione se ciño la capucha de su tunica y se dispuso a tomar distancia de Sirius, pero antes de separarse por completo alcanzó a escuchar unas últimas palabras de mujer. Sirius al parecer iba acompañado de una chica.

-¿Quién era ella, Sirius? –Le preguntó melosamente-.

Hermione siguió caminando despacio, ya estaba frente al local las Tres Escobas. Se detuvo un momento antes de entrar. Escucho lo que Sirius le respondía a la chica.

-Ni idea… –Sirius se quedo en silencio unos momentos y Hermione podría jurar que la estaba mirando, al cabo de unos segundos volvió a hablar- ¿A dónde vamos Jannet?-.

-¡Soy Judith! –Le respondió la chica con tono dolido-.

Hermione se atrevió a mirar a la pareja. La chica se alejaba a grandes zancadas de Sirius, mientras que él trataba de alcanzarla. Ya se estaban besando cuando Hermione entro a las Tres Escobas.

Se dirigió rápidamente al baño sin mirar a nadie. Observo su reflejo y rogó porque Sirius olvidara su aspecto. Rehizo los hechizos a su pelo y se puso las gafas. Tomó aire y se dirigió a la barra.

-Una habitación por favor –Pidió a una joven Rosmerta-.

-¿Con servicio de limpieza?-.

-No gracias –Hermione tendió una mano para recibir su llave, pero Rosmerta pregunto de nuevo-.

-¿Con desayuno?-.

-No, gracias –Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa-.

-¿Almuerzo? –Seguía Rosmerta con voz cantarina-.

-No –Hermione ya se había olvidado de dar las gracias-.

-¿Cena? –Rosmerta se limaba las uñas mientras trataba de mirar por debajo de las gafas de Hermione-.

-No, no quiero nada, gracias –Dijo Cortante Hermione que ya estaba histérica otra vez. Tenía miedo de ver aparecer a Sirius por ahí-.

-Si, si… La habitación por favor –Trato de forzar una sonrisa, ante la mirada perspicaz de Rosmerta- Y que nadie me moleste-.

-Serán 20 galeones por noche-.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos ante la cifra. Se calló lo caro que le parecía el precio y pago dos días por adelantado. Rosmerta le dio la llave y la joven la recibió de mala gana.

Hermione se iba a encaminar finalmente a la escalera cuando reparo en el diario E_l Profeta_ que estaba encima de la barra.

-¿Me..me lo prestas? –Le pregunto a Rosmerta-.

-Si, lléveselo, aunque le recomiendo que mejor compre él de hoy, ese es de hace dos días –Le informó-.

Hermione ya se encontraba frente a su habitación. Miró con pesadumbre la puerta que rezaba el n°13. La joven se preguntó si seria un signo de mal augurio y, al instante imagino la cara de Sybill Trelawney burlándose de ella por creer en supersticiones. Sacudió la cabeza y entro en el cuarto.

Al ver la cama se dio cuenta de que tenía un sueño de muerte, pero antes de dormir tenía que pensar un poco en lo que había pasado.

Ya había vuelto en el tiempo, estaba viva y acababa de encontrarse cara a cara con Sirius Black que, por si fuera poco se encontró con la verdadera Hermione y no con la disfrazada.

Todo había comenzado mal. Hermione se tiró a la cama y comenzó a patalear con piernas y brazos enfurecida con ella misma.

-¡De toda la gente mágica en el mundo tenía que caer sobre el mismo Sirius Black! –Dijo con voz ahogada mientras escondía la cabeza en la almohada-.

Trato de quitarse lo sucedido de la cabeza y tomo el diario nuevo que había comprado. Quiso saber la fecha de la época. Hermione se llevo una sorpresa al ver que era el 25 de Agosto de 1978, sabía que su plan había dado resultado, pero ver la fecha en el diario _El Profeta_ era, por poco, chocante.

Hojeo el diario y encontró lo que buscaba. El aviso de Dumbledore para el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Todavía no tenía a nadie en el puesto, se dijo. El aviso decía que había que mandar una lechuza al Director para concertar cita.

Hermione tomo pergamino, pluma y tinta de su bolsito de cuentas y escribió con su elegante caligrafía:

_Director Albus Dumbledore:_

_Estoy interesada en su vacante para el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, espero me reciba lo antes posible._

Salió rápidamente del cuarto y se dirigió al _Correo de las lechuzas. _Lo mas importante era obtener ese puesto, si no lo lograba, el viaje habría sido en vano.

Se encontraba nuevamente en las calles de Hogsmeade, ya había enviado la lechuza, ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

Se disponía a volver, casi cayéndose de sueño. Cuando entró a las Tres Escobas le llego el suculento aroma de la cena. Pero era comer y quedarse dormida encima del plato o dormir y comer mas tarde. Se decidió por lo último.

Al entrar en su habitación vio que lo esperaba la misma lechuza que había enviado a Dumbledore. Con ansias le quito el pergamino de la pata y la echo a volar. La lechuza indignada le dio un fuerte picotazo en el dedo, sin importarle el dedo sangrante leyó las pocas líneas con la indiscutible letra de Dumbledore.

_Estaré encantado de atenderle, la espero en mi despacho esta misma tarde._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Esto era una pesadilla. Hermione se moría de hambre y, qué decir del sueño… ¡Sueño! Miró tristemente la cama y luego al pergamino que tenía en la mano. No podía aplazar su cita con Dumbledore, tendría que aguantar y poner su _oclumancia_ a trabajar al 1000% pero el sueño que sentía… Casi no era natural. Era como si no hubiese dormido en años; debía de ser una de las consecuencias del viaje. Después pensaría en ello. Ahora tenía que prepararse para su entrevista.

Se lavo la cara, y se miro al menos 10 minutos frente al espejo para cerciorarse de que su pelo estaba negro y lacio. Cuando se sintió satisfecha se ciño las gafas azules y un sombrero puntiagudo sobre la cabeza. Se cambio de ropa y se encamino con decisión al castillo.

Mientras caminaba repasaba todo lo que diría a Dumbledore; estudios, familia, experiencia laboral… Todo lo que podría preguntarle.

Ya estaba frente al despacho del Director cuando su respiración comenzó a volverse irregular, se obligo a parecer relajada y tranquila. Lo único bueno de su nerviosismo era que la mantenía despierta. De inmediato la Gárgola cobró vida, cómo ya había visto otras veces. Un Dumbledore mas joven la recibió.

Dos horas más tarde, Hermione se maldecía por su estupidez. Ya se encontraba en su habitación de las Tres Escobas.

-¡2 años planeando esto! –Mascullaba Hermione sentada en su cama- ¡2 años por Merlín!-.

Estaba furiosa con ella misma, Dumbledore casi la descubre por poco. Hermione recordaba como se sentía de confiada, a cada pregunta de Dumbledore ella respondía con naturalidad; "_Soy hija de_ _muggles_" _"estudie en una modesta escuela en Beirut" "Si, vengo del Líbano" "Tengo 25 años" "Me interesa el puesto porque hay que preparar a los alumnos contra Voldemort" "Si, creo que es una amenaza en potencia" "Estoy segura que la mejor enseñanza es la práctica" _Cada vez que respondía, Dumbledore le daba sonrisas de complacido. Hermione estaba segura de que obtendría el puesto, a demás de sentir que se ganaba su confianza; hasta que hizo la última pregunta, la única a la que Hermione no tenía respuesta.

_¿Cuál es su nombre? Cuando me envió la carta no puso remitente. _

Hermione volvía a esconder la cara en la almohada, pataleo hasta que no pudo más y sacó la cara levemente dejando ver solo su frente. Recordó como estuvo a punto de decir "Her…" pero a último momento opto por "Heather, Heather Granger. Rogó por que el mundo albergara muchos Granger's.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya olvidado algo tan importante?... ¿Cómo no pensé antes en cambiarme el nombre? Estoy segura de que Dumbledore vio cuando titubee –Hermione volvió a sus pataleos por unos 10 minutos- Este es el segundo error garrafal que cometo en la vida… –Recordó el primero que fue en su T.I.M.O. de Runas Antiguas- Pero al menos tengo el puesto -Se dijo un tanto más tranquila y se quedó profundamente dormida-.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante tranquilos –se la pasó durmiendo mas que otra cosa, el viaje en el tiempo la había dejado agotadísima- al día siguiente de haber tenido la entrevista con Dumbledore se había cambiado a su nuevo despacho en el Colegio.

Evito olímpicamente a todos sus compañeros de trabajo y se ganó rápidamente el titulo de mujer tímida y solitaria, no le importó mientras así no la descubrieran y dejaran tranquila.

Finalmente llegó el 1 de Septiembre. Todos se encontraban en el gran Salón esperando a que comenzara el banquete. Con expectación buscó entre la multitud a James, Remus y Sirius. No fueron difíciles de ubicar. Los tres amigos irradiaban cierto atractivo por sobre sus compañeros. Al primero que miró fue a Remus y sintió como el corazón se le inflaba. Su antiguo Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras tenía su habitual aspecto de desaliño y, a pesar de tener su cara llena de recientes cicatrices; se le podía ver feliz y contento por estar junto a sus amigos. A su lado estaba Sirius –más alto, atractivo y llamativo- que conversaba animadamente con sus dos amigos, dando sonrisas y guiños insinuantes más de una vez a una chica de Ravenclaw; su pelo negro azulado destellaba bajo las velas del techo. Mientras que James se despeinaba y daba miraditas rápidas a cierta pelirroja, que estaba sentada unos metros más allá -era casi ver a Harry-.

Para molestia de Hermione, al lado de James estaba sentado Peter Pettigrew, que no era muy activo en las conversaciones de sus amigos. Solo se dedicaba a mirarlos con veneración.

Hermione estaba tan absorta mirándolos que no se percató de que la selección de las casas ya había terminado y la comida ya aparecía en su plato. Se quedó ensimismada viendo su pastel de verduras, se sentía bastante rara sentada en el puesto de los profesores y no con el resto de los alumnos. Levanto la mirada y la dirigió nuevamente hacía sus merodeadores favoritos. Se llevo una sorpresa al ver que la mirada altiva de Sirius estaba pegada a la de ella, y no a la chica de Ravenclaw. Hermione pensó que al verse descubierto quitaría la vista enseguida; se llevó una sorpresa -aún mas grande- al ver que seguía mirándola, pero lo mas descarado de Sirius fue el hecho de quitar la mirada lentamente solo para hablar de ello con Remus y James.

Hermione dejo pasar lo sucedido, atribuyéndolo a que ella era la nueva Profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. De ahí el interés de Sirius en su mirada, y no a que la hubiese reconocido. Se estaba poniendo paranoica.

Habiendo terminado el banquete, Hermione volvió a su despacho. Dio otra ojeada a su horario de clases; y con pesar se dio cuenta de que tendría que esperar hasta el jueves para tener clases con Gryffindor y -para su sorpresa- Slytherin.

Mientras la joven esperaba a que llegara el afamado jueves, se sorprendió -con satisfacción- de que era una excelente Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya había tenido clases con todas las casas –excepto Gryffindor y Slytherin- y todos sus alumnos salían complacidos del aula.

Tanto sus colegas como el mismo Dumbledore la habían felicitado. Agradeció los métodos de enseñanza que había elegido; los de Lupin y Harry. Aunque antes de decidirse en la manera de enseñar; le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y, llegó a la conclusión de que por mucho que ella amara los libros, no podía hacérselos amar –por la fuerza- a sus alumnos. Asíque desistió de la teoría, pero no del todo.

Hermione creyó que su ego no podría inflarse más, hasta que un día antes de dar su primera clase a los de séptimo curso, escucho hablar en la Biblioteca a Sirius con sus amigos; de nada más ni nada menos que, sobre ella. Hermione se les acercó furtivamente y se escondió detrás de unos estantes para espiar de vez en cuando.

-…Me lo dijo Mary Mcdonald –Les decía Sirius- Dice que en la primera clase les describió la manera en la que atacaba Voldemort –Hermione notó el entusiasmo casi infantil de la voz de Sirius, cómo si hablara de un juguete nuevo- …Les enseñó magia avanzadísima y casi no abrieron los libros –Sirius miró los rostros de sus amigos, estaban expectantes- Todos dicen que es la mejor profesora de Artes Oscuras en años-.

-Y no falta nada para que nos toque a nosotros –Observó Remus con vos tan entusiasta como la de Sirius-.

-Pe..pero –Dijo Peter siempre titubeando- se ve tan joven-.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver Colagusano? –Inquirió James, luego abrió mucho los ojos- Ya sé lo que sucede –Dijo con sorna- A nuestro querido Colagusano le gusta la misteriosa Profesora Heather –Lo molestó-.

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa y siguió escuchando.

-No..no, es solo que yo…. Bueno es solo que… -Trato de explicarse nervioso, pero lo interrumpieron-.

-La verdad es que Colagusano tiene razón –Dijo Sirius pensativo- …Es demasiado joven… Y bastante atractiva –Reconoció sin darle mucha importancia- Estoy seguro que la he visto en alguna parte –Hermione aguanto la respiración y vio la expresión de profunda concentración de Sirius- No aparenta más edad que nosotros. Fácilmente pudo inventárselo todo-.

Hermione gozaba escuchando. Si supieran toda la experiencia que tenía…

-Vamos Canuto, es cierto que se ve joven, pero Dumbledore no la habría aceptado si tuviera menos de 25 años –Observo James-.

-Si, es verdad –Lo atajo Remus- Pero creo que nosotros (y espero no equivocarme) sabemos más que ningún otro; que los prejuicios están sobrevaluados-.

Hermione agradeció a Lupin, que ciertamente era la voz de la razón en su grupo.

-Muy cierto Lunático –James le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Si mi amigo _"Lupino"_ lo dice, yo lo apoyo… Y también creo en la experiencia de la tal Granger… –Hermione enarcó una ceja ante la familiaridad con la que James dijo su apellido y recordó que ella, Ron y Harry también habían hecho lo mismo cuando se encontraban en Hogwarts- Si es tan erudita en combatir las artes oscuras, habrá que sacarle el jugo. Nos servirá para nuestra carrera de Auror –Les dijo a sus amigos- Por otra parte Colagusano –Se dirigió a Peter, desviando el tema- Lo mejor será que bajes un poco las expectativas, amigo mío… -Trato de hablar con cuidado- Digamos que la Profesora Heather está… un poco fuera de tu alcance –Remus y Sirius asintieron levemente-.

-A demás Colagusano –Le hablo Sirius a su amigo, que se había quedado cabizbajo- Te a puesto a que la tal Granger ni siquiera es tan bonita. Debe ser bizca o quizás tuerta. Por eso nunca se quita las gafas –Hermione volvió a enarcar una ceja-.

-Si, toda la razón –Lo apoyo James y volvió al tema amoroso de Peter- …Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer, amigo, es invitar a salir a Bertha Jorkins…-.

James siguió hablándole a Peter que se mostraba mas animado. Pero Hermione se dijo que ya había escuchado suficiente. Cerró su libro fuertemente y paso por al lado de los Merodeadores para hacer notar su presencia. Escucho divertida los tosidos incómodos de los 4 amigos.

Finalmente había llegado el día de su primera clase con los de 7°. Hermione moría de ganas por verlos como estudiantes. Todo el mundo –en su presente- hablaba de lo brillantes que eran y ya era hora de que se lo demostrasen.

Decidió que la mejor manera de presentarse era con una entrada que infundiera respeto y admiración –al igual que las de Snape o las de Minerva Mcgonagall- así que eligió el hechizo _desilusionador_. Hermione ya estaba camuflada con su entorno cuando los alumnos llegaron 5 minutos antes. Sirius, James, Remus y Peter eligieron los puestos de adelante tal cual lo habrían hecho ella, Ron y Harry. La joven no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de melancolía.

Hermione que se encontraba camuflada frente a la clase, escucho los comentarios expectantes de sus alumnos "¿Dónde estará?" "Estoy ansioso" "Verdad que es muy guapa". Pero definitivamente los comentarios que más le llamaron la atención fueron los últimos.

-Bah, no es la gran cosa –Dijo Severus con habitual tono frío y calmado-.

El joven Snape no era muy distinto al Snape adulto –o al que fue adulto- Era alto, paliducho y de ojos oscuros, aunque se notaba una pizca de alegría inexistente en el Snape adulto. Hermione no sabía que sentir. Ahí estaba el mago más valiente que conocería la historia de la magia; aún así, le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, oscuro y solitario.

La joven no pudo dejar de notar que Severus se había sentado detrás de Lily. Por un momento se pregunto si no podría salvarlo a él también, Pero de inmediato desecho la idea de su cabeza. Ella estaba ahí por Sirius, y no debía olvidarlo.

-Eso lo dices por que eres un fanático de las artes oscuras, ¿o no Quejicus? –Le dijo James dándose vuelta- Estoy seguro de que preferirías que te las enseñaran en vez de combatirlas-.

Snape iba a replicarle, pero notó como Lily lo miraba de reojo. Le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia a James.

-Oye James –Le habló Sirius haciendo que su amigo desviara su atención a él- ¿y si le damos la bienvenida a la Profesora? Ya sabes…–.

Hermione vio la mirada cómplice y risueña que se daban, y sin esperar ninguna travesura, terminó el encantamiento _desilusionador_. Para su gratificación escucho aplausos y exclamaciones de asombro.

-¿Qué clase de bienvenida? –Le pregunto Hermione al pasmado Sirius, a través de sus lentes azulados-.

Sirius, que parecía muy anonadado por la repentina aparición de Hermione, solo se dedico a mirarla sorprendido, pero James salió en su ayuda.

-Se refería a esto –Se levantó de su banco y le tendió la silla para que se sentara-.

-Si, muy educado –Le dijo Hermione dándole una dura mirada- Tome asiento por favor –Hermione alcanzó a escuchar el leve murmullo de James para Sirius _"igual que Mcgonagall" _y rió para sus adentros_- _Buenos días –Los saludó a todos- Soy su nueva Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mi nombre es Heather Granger y espero prepararlos lo mejor posible para los desafíos que los esperan fuera del colegio –Al instante hubieron manos levantadas, la primera fue la de Sirius. Hermione le dio la palabra-.

-Lo que acaba de hacer ¿fue el encantamiento _desilucionador_? –Quiso saber Sirius, aun sorprendido-.

-Así es Señor…-.

-Black, Sirius Black –Hermione reparo en el rostro del joven Sirius y no pudo evitar compararlo con el Sirius que había sido de su presente. Los ojos grises llenos de vida, su atractivo rostro joven y el aire altivo, hacían que el Sirius de su presente fuera una muy mala copia- ¿Nos lo va a enseñar? –Preguntó con ilusión. Hermione le sonrió y, para su sorpresa nuevamente; Sirius no se ruborizo ni bajo la mirada, si no que, le devolvió la sonrisa-.

-Les enseñare a _desilusionarse _y a _desilusionar. _A falta de capa invisible… –La gran mayoría río, excepto los 4 amigos que tuvieron unos ataques de risa nerviosos y poco naturales- …Es imprescindible el encantamiento _desilusionador. _Es esencial que sepan camuflarse con su entorno cuando no tengan manera de escapar o tengan la necesidad de pasar desapercibidos en una situación difícil…-.

Hermione siguió explicando la teoría de cómo llevar a cabo el encantamiento desilusionar, mientras iba contestando preguntas -en su mayoría de James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Snape- y aclarando dudas. Luego comenzó lo que todos esperaban. El momento de llevar a la práctica la teoría.

Hermione los hizo practicar con sus propias plumas. Si podían desilusionarlas –cosa que dudaba- podrían pasar a desilusionar sus libros. La joven vio como todos se concentraban al máximo para llevar a cabo el encantamiento. Todos excepto Peter que miraba con terror su pluma.

-No tengas miedo –Le dijo Hermione- Tienes que tener confianza en el movimiento de tu varita. La fuerza va desde tu cerebro hasta tu brazo, si sientes eso, sabrás que lo estás haciendo bien –Le explicó, aunque Peter se puso mas nervioso de lo normal y le prendió fuego a su pluma. Sirius no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver el sonrojado semblante de su amigo-.

Hermione se paseo entre los alumnos para ayudarles. Mientras tanto pensaba la mejor manera para castigar a Sirius y así poder ir ganando su confianza; aunque castigarlo no era el mejor medio para conseguirlo. Al menos así podría hablarle en privado. Pero para desgracia de Hermione, Sirius era brillante. Respondía bien a todas las preguntas, incluso fue el único que pudo _desilusionar_ su pluma solo 10 minutos antes de que la clase terminara. Hermione le concedió 15 puntos a su casa y despacho a la clase con el único deber de practicar el encantamiento. Sirius ya podía practicarlo con su libro.

Ya había pasado una semana y Hermione no encontraba la manera para hablarle a solas. Él único que se le acercaba de los Merodeadores era el joven Lupin. Hermione siempre había compartido una gran afinidad con Remus, y se notaba aún con el reverso de edad.

Hermione se sentía cómoda trabajando cómo Profesora, pero extrañaba su presente. Lo extrañaba a él.

Y sin poder hablar con Sirius sentía que perdía el tiempo. Era frustrante ver cómo los grandes alborotadores de Hogwarts se comportaban tan bien, cuando lo único que quería Hermione era castigarlos. Supuso que el buen comportamiento de James se debía a Lily, y el comportamiento de Sirius… El comportamiento de Sirius la intrigaba, estaba bien que su mejor amigo ya no lo acompañara en sus desmanes, pero eso no significaba que él adoptara un estado pacifico. Hermione se la había pasado vigilándolo, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de travesura, pero en lo más serio que lo había visto; eran las continuas bofetadas que le daban chicas distintas cada dos días. Era cierto que Sirius era sumamente atractivo -no podía negarlo- pero sentía que abusaba de ello. Hasta que finalmente, una noche en la que Hermione –con sus habituales gafas y pelo negro- bajaba a las cocinas se encontró con James y Sirius en uno de los pasillos. James llevaba abierto el mapa del merodeador. Hermione espero silenciosa detrás de una armadura, para ver que se proponían esos dos.

-Viene hacía acá Cornamenta –Le decía Sirius a James que miraba nervioso el mapa- ¿De qué te preocupas? Si Lily duerme en la sala común. Ahí esta ¿ves?-.

Hermione se asusto, si James tenía el mapa abierto, era seguro que la verían. Lo mejor sería salir del escondite y reprenderlos de inmediato. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando James volvió a hablar.

-Soy un loco al hacerte caso Sirius-.

-¿A que viene ese tono serio? –Le dijo algo enfadado, al parecer dolido por que su compañero no lo acompañaba en esa pequeña diversión-.

-A que sabes que no quiero que Lily sepa que molesto a Quejicus –James los decía con verdadera importancia-.

Así que al que esperan es a Snape, pensó Hermione que no pudo resistir el sentir un poco de pena por su difunto profesor de Pociones.

-Vamos James, no va a enterarse; de 5° curso que no se hablan. A demás, si tienes problemas para conquistar a Lily, yo te puedo echar una mano-.

-Amigo mío, eres un as en las conquistas, sobretodo llamando la atención de las chicas…

-Y no olvides a las Profesoras –Le interrumpió Sirius y le guiño un ojo- Es un logro inclusive para mí (y eso es decir mucho) que le guste a la Profesora Heather.

Hermione no se podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Sirius le estaba afirmando a James que a ella le gustaba Sirius? ¿Con qué pruebas decía eso? ¡Eso no era cierto! Si lo había estado siguiendo y mirando más de lo normal era porque ella tenía una misión. Una misión importantísima encomendada por el mismo Dumbledore. Esto era inaudito. Pero lo que más le molestaba, era el tono con él que lo había dicho, era casi como tener otra buena nota entre el cúmulo de buenas notas que ya tenía.

-Aún así, eres pésimo en asuntos del corazón –Terminó James y Sirius lo miró sin podérselo creer-.

-¿Es broma, no?... Estás hablando con el brillante, atractivo y galán Sirius Black –Le dijo a su amigo, cómo si se estuviera presentando a alguien que lo había olvidado-.

-Si, y hablo con el mismo que ha logrado que, su relación mas larga halla sido de 2 semanas –Le respondió y volvió a mirar el mapa- Oh sí Canuto, eres una gran autoridad en el amor-.

Sirius lo miro con orgullo, casi divertido. El término "Canuto" lo había animado.

-Está bien, puede que Colagusano sepa mas de amor que yo –Admitió riendo- Pero no me puedes negar que tengo estilo… –James le sonrió asintiendo- Terminemos con esto y volvamos a la sala común –Le dijo Sirius mas animado-.

Hermione vio cómo desaparecían bajo la capa invisible. Por la incertidumbre de si pasaban por su lado, prefirió _desilusionarse. _Espero unos segundos y volvió a escuchar la voz de James.

-Ahí viene… –Y una varita salio de la capa lanzando un chorro incoloro al piso, pero dándole el aspecto de mojado. Otra varita salio e hizo el mismo encantamiento que la joven había pasado 2 semanas enseñándoles. La sustancia estaba completamente camuflada con el suelo. Supuso que la primera varita era la de James y la segunda la de Sirius-.

Hermione supuso que James seguía mirando el mapa, pero no entendía por que no la descubrían. Tuvo una idea. De manera mental hizo el encantamiento convocador, y llamó el mapa del merodeador.

-¿Qué rayos? –Dijo James sorprendido al ver que el mapa salía de la capa- Sirius agárralo, se me escapa-.

Sirius salio de la capa para alcanzar el mapa, pero Hermione que ya había terminado el encantamiento desilusionador salio a su encuentro. Sirius se quedó estático, Hermione lo pillo con varita en mano y levemente encorvado para tomar el mapa. Sirius sin quitar los ojos como platos de Hermione, tocó el mapa con la varita y todo su contenido desapareció, mientras que con su mano libre le hacía señas a James para que se fuera. El gesto no paso desapercibido para Hermione, pero sus intenciones no eran castigarlo a él, así que no dijo nada. Aunque admitió para sus adentros que el terminar la travesura del mapa, no iba a impedir que Hermione lo utilizara, pero él no lo sabía.

-Yo me quedaré con esto –Dijo Hermione tratando de imitar la severidad de la Profesora Mcgonagall. No le fue muy difícil. Tomó el mapa del Merodeador triunfante. Al fin podría castigar a Sirius- En cuánto a usted Señor Black –Sirius se había erguido y tenso sus labios de una manera muy coqueta, Hermione recordó lo que Sirius le decía a James acerca de ella y no se dejo amilanar por los atractivos de su rostro. Le haría ver que ella no estaba interesada en él de esa manera- Espero, tenga una buena explicación para estar fuera de la cama a estas horas –Sirius la miro completamente calmado. Hermione supuso que él ya se creía absuelto de todo castigo gracias a su cara bonita, pero estaba muy equivocado- Me dirá que fue un error supongo –Le dijo, y Sirius abrió la boca, pero la cerro al segundo y asintió, aun con su táctica engatusadora- …Entonces si le pido que vuelva a su sala común por esa dirección –Hermione señaló el pedazo camuflado- no tendrá ningún problema, ¿Verdad?-.

Hermione vio con satisfacción como el rostro de Sirius se desarmaba.

-¿Po..por ahí? –Le preguntó sorprendido sin su habitual tono temerario-.

-Si, o tiene algo qué decirme con respecto a ese trocito de suelo, Sirius –Hermione se regodeo dándole una de las sonrisas coquetas que él solía darle-.

Esa noche, la joven durmió mejor que nunca. Se sentía ansiosa para que llegará el viernes. A las 8 comenzaría el primer castigo de Sirius, y su proximidad a llevar a buen término su plan.

* * *

**Notas Fairy:** _2 capitulo terminado! ¿y? ¿Qué me dicen? Bueno, antes de contestar los reviews, quiero terminar con lo que comencé arriba. Lectores míos, esta historia –que hago desde el corazón- es para ustedes y, también para mí. No les voy a mentir diciéndoles que esto lo hago por amor al arte, porque no es así. Si bien no recibo dinero por publicar mi imaginación, espero recibir reviews, aunque sean feos. No se van a demorar más de un minuto en ello. Así, esta escritora sube capítulos más seguido y somos todos más felices ¿Qué les parece? Bueno a contestar reviews:_

**Angel de Acuario: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me encanto escribirlo.

**Smithback: **A mi también me gusto la idea de meter ciencia en el mundo mágico, inclusive pensé en hacer brujo a Einstein, pero desisiti.

**Miadharu28: **¿Disfrutaste este nuevo capitulo tanto como el primero? Espero que si.

**Gipsy16: **Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto la historia y sobretodo la manera en que escribí a los personajes, me pone muy feliz que te haya encantado. Creo que respondí a tus preguntas con este capitulo, pero te responderé de todas maneras ;) Hermione será una Profesora calida y conciliadora como Remus, será severa y estricta como Mcgonagall y será práctica y osada como Harry. Tratare de actualizar 1 vez por semana, pero como escribí arriba; si los reviews son buenos, puede que me inspire y suba 2 por semana, cómo ahora =)

**Allison Cameron: **jajaj así que no te gusta Ron. Yo lo amo, pero en este caso vamos a tener que dejarlo un poquito fuera, aunque no tan pronto… Creo que ya pudiste darte cuenta mas o menos como va a ser la relación de Hermione y Sirius, pero falta… aun falta.

Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo

___**S **_p **e **_C _t _r_ A** l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_


	3. Especulaciones e Intrigas

**Notas Spectral's:**_ Queridos Lectores… Muchas gracias por sus reviews (ahora si nos estamos entendiendo) y por sus continuos clicks en __**historia favorita**__ y__** alerta de historia. **__Y como lo prometido es deuda; aquí les dejo el 3 capitulo de __**Sincronizados**__, desde la particular visión de: Sirius Black._

* * *

**Capitulo III**: Especulaciones e intrigas

* * *

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –James se quito los lentes para frotarse los ojos- En unos días será Luna llena-.

Sirius estaba enfurruñado mirando las llamas de la chimenea. Sabía que su amigo estaba molesto.

-Eso no importa James –Dijo Lupin, cómo si le restara importancia a que tendría que pasar sólo sus noches malditas- Lo que importa es que Sirius nos explique porqué no dijo nada para defenderse-.

El aludido no dejo de mirar las llamas, aunque estaba conciente de las miradas de sus amigos. No quería hablar, no era necesario. James ya lo había explicado todo; además ¿qué más querían que dijera? ¿Qué se había confiado de su cara bonita? ¿Qué creyó que la él era la debilidad de su Profesora y que por eso saldria impune del castigo?... Claro que querían escuchar eso, él lo sabía. Sus amigos solo querían castigarlo por haber perdido el mapa y, de ser posible, enseñarle que tenía que tragarse su orgullo y admitir su error. Pero él no iba a hacerlo; Sirius se obstino más y más en mirar las llamas.

-Y pensar que ese maldito de Quejicus podría estar pegado al suelo hasta la mañana –Se lamentaba James-.

-¿De qué te quejas? –Le preguntó Sirius sin despegar la vista de la chimenea- Al menos estás aquí. Lily no se enterará de nada; yo por otra parte, tengo castigo hasta que salga del colegio –Molesto, comenzó a lanzar unos pergaminos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo-.

-Tú sabes porqué me quejo –Le espetó James- Pasamos 3 años tratando de crear ese mapa –Sirius terminó de echar los últimos pergaminos- …Y Gracias por quemar mi trabajo para Slughorn –Le dijo más molesto-.

-Por lo menos eso me agradeces –Dijo Sirius levantando por primera vez la mirada- Podrías darte la molestia de darme las gracias siquiera. Cerré el mapa antes de que Granger le acercara sus lentecitos azules… –Vio como James abría la boca, pero la cerró al instante- …Pero en vez de eso me reprochas –Se dirigió a sus amigos- ¡Y ustedes también! Yo no perdí el mapa a propósito… -Nadie se atrevió a hablar por unos segundos, Sirius los había hecho sentir mal; no del todo satisfecho, siguió desahogándose- ¡Todos saben que nosotros somos Canuto, Lunático, Cornamenta y Colagusano! De no ser por mí, ya nos habrían echado del colegio-.

Todos guardaron silencio. Sirius sabía que exageraba diciendo aquello, pero no importaba. Él ya se sentía bastante mal, cómo para que sus amigos hicieran que se sintiera peor. Creyó que el tema ya se había zanjado y que todos le pedirían disculpas, pero se equivocaba.

-¿Pero porqué no inventaste algo, Sirius? –Dijo Remus, tratando de entender la situación- Podrías haber dicho que era un simple pergamino-.

Sirius no quiso replicarle. Sabía la pena que debía de sentir Lupin. Sin el mapa se les haría muy difícil el poder acompañar a su amigo en la Luna llena.

-Podrías haber dicho que era una carta de..de… –James se mostró mas indignado- ¿Con quien sales ahora? No importa, el punto es que podrías haber dicho cualquier tontería-.

-Si –Dijo Peter, apoyando a su amigo- ¿Porqué no lo hiciste?-.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarlo? –Vociferó Sirius ya perdiendo la paciencia- ¡…Al próximo que me mencione el mapa, a Snape o la tal Granger, juro que le doy un mordisco!-.

Sirius miró amenazadoramente a sus amigos, cómo si los retara a que lo hicieran. Espero unos segundos y, al ver solo frustración y reproche en sus caras; se dirigió como una furia hacía los dormitorios. Estaba enojadísimo, en esos momentos de ira su transformación se disparaba. Pero no quería que sus amigos entraran y vieran un perro enorme en el dormitorio. Sería demasiado evidente su enojo; aunque estaba claro que no había pasado desapercibido. Tenía un carácter tan fuerte.

Trató de calmarse, aunque todavía no se decidía a acostarse. Agudizó el oído y escucho cómo sus amigos se dirigían al dormitorio. Se metió rápidamente en la cama, y se hizo el dormido cuando notó que las pisadas se detenían frente a él. No quería seguir hablando o terminaría convertido en perro; ladrando y enseñando los dientes.

Al día siguiente no se sentó en ninguna clase con ellos, menos les dirigía la palabra. No podía decirse que anduviera sólo; a Sirius le sobraba la gente, sobretodo chicas, pero daban lo mismo si no estaba con sus amigos. Decidió no pensar en ello. En su lugar enfocó toda su frustración en la Profesora Heather.

Todavía no entendía cómo era posible que, ni él ni James la hubiesen visto en el mapa; por muy hábil que fuera la Profesora no podría haberse aparecido así cómo así donde se encontraban ellos; ningún hechizo podría haberla ocultado tampoco… ¿Entonces, cómo?

En la hora de la comida Sirius no le quitó los ojos de encima a la Profesora. Estaba como de costumbre: Llevaba los lentes redondeados de un impenetrable azul oscuro, el cabello negro le caía liso hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y el sombrero puntiagudo adornaba su cabeza. Se veía como siempre, misteriosamente atractiva.

Pero con lo sucedido anoche, Sirius le atribuyo un nuevo rasgo. Sospechosa.

¿Qué sabían de ella realmente? Era hija de _muggles -_definitivamente había dicho eso para evitar indagaciones en su familia- Venia del Líbano –muy astuta, ya que es un país en guerra con difícil acceso para extranjeros, más aún para los magos- ¿Y qué más? Nada… Salvo el que sabía un montón, acerca de combatir las Artes Oscuras ¿Y sí ella supiera más que cualquier mago que se defendiera de ellas? ¿Y si ella había tenido un maestro insuperable en las Artes Oscuras? ¿Y si se estuviera infiltrando en el colegio, para influenciar a los alumnos? Sirius no se atrevió a seguir haciendo conjeturas, la Profesora lo miraba tan ávidamente como él a ella.

El joven no quiso sostenerle la mirada. Sí realmente su Profesora tenía algo que ver con Voldemort, sabría mirar dentro de las mentes, y él no podía dejar que viera lo que pensaba. De ahora en adelante se cuidaría mucho de ella.

Hacía el final del día, Sirius dejo de lado el tema de la Profesora Granger. Su altivez no le había durado mucho; no podía seguir ignorando a sus amigos. Después de pensarlo bastante, James le dijo que en realidad era muy extraño que el mapa saliera despedido de sus manos; así cómo si nada y, al igual que Sirius, pensaba que había sido convocado a través del _Accio; _y su amigo le aseguraba que ya no lo culpaba por ello. Estaba claro para James que Sirius solo se había puesto nervioso por verse descubierto por la Profesora y, por eso no había dicho nada. Sirius sabía que aquello no era cierto, pero no pensaba decírselo a James.

Hablaron toda la noche acerca del mapa y la pregunta más acuciante era: ¿Quién lo había convocado?

Los Merodeadores sabían que nadie -a parte de ellos cuatro- tenían conocimiento del mapa. Sirius, por su parte, tenía muchas conjeturas con respecto a ello. Según él, el mapa había sido convocado por la misma Profesora, pero no se atrevió a decírselo a James –no tenía muy claro el porque- ni menos a Remus que sentía adoración por la Profesora.

Sirius tenía que descubrir sólo que era lo que había sucedido y para eso tenía que esperar unas cuantas horas. Dentro de poco tendría el primer castigo con Granger.

-No te hará hacer nada desagradable –Le dijo Lupin a la hora de comer- Es buena gente, ¿sabes?-.

-Yo creo que eres muy afortunado –Agregó Peter un poco desilusionado- Pasar toda la tarde con ella –Miró su plato y suspiro-.

Con aquellos comentarios Sirius confirmo que sería inútil decirles que creía que su encantadora e inteligente Profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, era una mortifaga.

-¿No vas a decirme nada, también? –Le preguntó a James, le interesaba saber que pensaba su amigo de ella-.

-¡¿Qué? Haa…! Buena suerte, claro –Le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, estaba absorto viendo como la pelirroja sacudía su cabello- He Lily… -Dijo y desapareció del comedor-.

-Como te decía, no tienes de que preocuparte –Le hablaba Remus sin quitar ojo del libro que leía- Sólo se amable –Pasó unas cuantas páginas- …Y trata de no –Remus lo miró e hizo una imitación exagerada de sus sonrisas coquetas, guiños y movimientos de pelo- …Ya sabes, dejar tus encantos fuera –Y le guiño un ojo-.

Sirius se molesto por la imitación de Remus. ¡Él no hacía eso! ¿o si? De cualquier forma, esta noche lograría descubrir, porqué nunca se quitaba el bolsito de cuentas. No había prisa, tenía muchos viernes para descubrir la verdad o para darse cuenta de que él estaba equivocado.

-¿De quien es ese libro? –Quiso saber Sirius-.

-Es de la Profesora Granger –Le respondió Lupin sonriéndole-.

Sirius se hundió en el banco ¿Qué no pasaba nada más en Hogwarts? ¿Todo se trataba de la Profesora? no lo podía creer… Lo único que faltaba era que Lupin la invitase a sus excursiones nocturnas.

-No te gustará a ti también, ¿no, Lunático? –Le preguntó a Remus. Como si burlarse de su amigo pudiera mitigar su fastidio-.

-No Canuto –Se limitó a decir Lupin aún sonriendo- Puedes estar tranquilo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Sirius sin entender y, vio cómo Peter lo miraba acusadoramente-.

-Nada –Respondió Lupin con su habitual tono calmado- Yo solo digo que no tienes de que preocuparte –Sin decir más se levanto de la mesa y se fue-.

-¿Qué le pasa? No es común en Lunático hablar de cosas sin sentido –Le dijo al único amigo que le quedaba en la mesa; para su sorpresa, Peter también se levanto; se fue con aire ofendido y sin dirigirle la palabra-.

Sirius sin entender nada miró su plato, ya no tenía hambre. También se levantó de la mesa. Le quedaban unos 10 minutos de descanso, tiempo suficiente para botar tensiones con la chica que salía. Dio una vuelta rápida en una esquina y se topó de frente con Granger. La Profesora venía atiborrada de libros -seguramente de la biblioteca- los dejó caer todos, pero no por el choque que había tenido con Sirius, si no más bien por sorpresa.

-Discúlpame, tantos libros… Yo… No tengo que haberte visto –Trataba de disculparse con nervios-.

-No hay problema, yo iba demasiado rápido –Le respondió Sirius devolviéndole sus libros- Aquí tiene –Sirius notó los temblores de la joven- …No fue nada, enserio –Le decía para que se tranquilizara-.

Se miraron un momento. Sirius recordó lo que le dijo Lupin acerca de sus "encantos" y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada al suelo; vislumbro el bolsito de cuentas que su Profesora siempre llevaba encima. En un gesto de caballerosidad iba a recogerlo para entregárselo. La Profesora dejo caer todos los libros de nuevo y se abalanzó sobre su bolsito. Sirius la miró perplejo.

-Yo… Lo siento, es solo que… -Sirius noto la contrariedad de la joven- Ya es hora de que entres a clase –Le dijo finalmente-.

-Deje que la ayude… -.

-¡No! –Dijo de pronto, con tono inusualmente alto- Estoy bien, ve a clases-.

Sirius siguió su camino, no pudo evitar darse la vuelta. Ahí estaba ella aferrando de manera protectora su bolsito. El joven se le quedó mirando. Había sacado un espejo pequeño de su bolso y se pasaba la mano convulsivamente por el cabello y se acomodaba los lentes. Sirius lamentó al segundo el quedarse mirándola; la Profesora se dio cuenta por el espejo de la mirada de Sirius. Fue un momento incómodo, sin saber porqué, Sirius no se movió. Estaba pegado al piso. Mientras que la Profesora -como si se hubiera visto haciendo algo malo- guardó rápidamente el espejo sin apartar la vista de Sirius, se le veía muy nerviosa.

-Yo, bueno yo… -Trataba de decir Sirius mirándola y apuntando hacía la sala- …Nos vemos a las 8 –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de entrar a la sala-.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? –Le dijo Lily que se había sentado junto a él- No me digas que Nim te ha abofeteado también hoy –Le dijo la pelirroja escandalizada-.

-¿Quién? –Le preguntó Sirius desconcertado, aún no se quitaba de la cabeza lo acontecido hace unos segundos-.

-Sirius ¿No crees que juegas mucho con las mujeres? –Le reprochó su amiga- Hace 3 días que sales con esa chica de Ravenclaw y ya olvidaste quien era-.

-¡Ah! ella… -Dijo al fin cayendo en la cuenta- ¿Qué pasa con ella? –Preguntó Sirius que realmente no había escuchado nada de lo que decía Lily-.

-Eres increíble –Le dijo la pelirroja, y con aire ofendido fue a sentarse junto a James-.

Sirius no entendía que les pasaba a todos con él hoy. Pero no importaba; mejor era estar solo para poder poner su cabeza en orden. Nuevamente se guardo todas sus especulaciones referentes a la Profesora ¿A qué había venido todo eso? Él solo iba a pasarle el bolso, no abrirlo y esparcir sus cosas por el suelo.

Pero él lo había visto, se había dado cuenta del nerviosismo y el miedo que sintió Granger, cuando intento entregarle el bolsito; la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Y porqué sacó ese espejo? ¿Cuál era su afán por arreglarse en ese preciso instante? Si nada de lo del mapa hubiese pasado. Sirius habría asegurado que la joven se arreglaba por él y, que su nerviosismo y miedo por haber casi tocado su bolso eran porque escondía una foto –también de él- Pero por los hechos recientes eso no podía ser, de todas formas no podía desechar la teoría del todo. Más que mal, la gran mayoría de las chicas escondían fotos de él en sus afectos personales. Y si ella lo había hecho, no podía culparla.

Las clases ya se habían acabado y Sirius se paseaba por la sala común. Ya faltaba una hora para su castigo y estaba muy nervioso. Aún se sentía como un estúpido por la reacción que había tenido antes de entrar a la sala. Trato de no pensar en ello y enfocarse en la manera de meterse en el bolsito de la joven. Lo que sea que ella ocultara, lo encontraría ahí.

-¿Estás algo nervioso, no crees? –Lo asaltó de pronto Remus que seguía leyendo el famoso libro-.

-No sé a que te refieres –Lo evadió Sirius-.

-Oh, a nada importante –Le dijo hojeando el libro- Solo a qué estás nervioso-.

Sirius lo miró con aire irritado; estaba nervioso, es cierto. Pero no sabía a qué clase de "nervioso" se refería Lupin -lo cuál le molestaba mucho- Si bien James era prácticamente su hermano –y lo conocía mejor que nadie- carecía de una cualidad de la que Remus destacaba. Veía e intuía mucho más que su mejor amigo.

No quiso darle oportunidad a Lupin a qué hilara ideas, se despidió de él y se dirigió al despacho de la Profesora Granger 10 minutos antes. Unos segundos después se encontraba dentro.

-Llegas temprano –Le dijo ella que estaba tan nerviosa como Sirius- Pasa, toma asiento por favor-.

Sirius observo el despacho con detenimiento. No había un solo rincón que no tuviera libros. El joven no entendía cómo podía ir a la Biblioteca a buscar más, si ahí ya tenía suficiente. Por la estancia también había esparcidos montones de envoltorio de chocolate; Sirius notó que su Profesora había tratado de esconderlos.

-¿Te interesan? –Le pregunto la joven- Tengo montones, los encuentro fascinantes-.

Sirius se preguntó si sería posible que una persona -que utilizaba un lenguaje tan cordial- pudiera ser partidaria de Lord Voldemort. La joven le tendió una taza de té; Sirius la observó con cautela, pensando qué sustancia peligrosa le habría echado. Sirius se maldijo por su poco sigilo, la joven tiene que haber visto la duda en su rostro, porque se debatía entre darle o no darle la taza de té; finalmente se decidió por dársela.

-…A tú amigo Remus le he prestado varios –Continúo ella al ver que Sirius no contestaba-.

No supo porqué, pero la mención de "Remus" le hizo recordar cuando su amigo Lupino le había dicho: "que podía estar tranquilo" y "que no tenía nada de que preocuparse". Sintió una pequeña molestia de irritabilidad.

-Él la admira mucho –Le dijo Sirius- …Puede que más que admirarla-.

Se sorprendió de lo que dijo y más aún de su propia voz, había sido seria y grave, nada parecida al tono afable de su Profesora. Sirius esperó a que ella le dijera algo o ver algún tono sonrosado en sus mejillas, por la mención de que Remus podía estar interesado en ella. En cambio la Profesora le sonrió abiertamente y soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-¡Eso es imposible, Sirius! –Le dijo y él no pudo dejar de enarcar una ceja por la mención de su nombre, además de la carcajada. La joven se dio cuenta del gesto y cambió rápidamente su actitud familiar por una seria- Digo, señor Black –Tosió incómoda y se puso a ordenar unos exámenes que ya tenía ordenados- Bueno, no olvidemos porqué está usted aquí… -.

Sirius esperó a que ella continuara, pero solo lo miraba cómo si esperara que él dijera algo. La joven trataba de sonreír, cómo si Sirius tuviera que estar contento por estar castigado.

-Bueno, te castigue –Dijo y la sonrisa se le borro del rostro- ¿…o lo olvidaste?-.

Sirius no la entendía, ya no parecía mostrarse muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo. El joven no tenía idea qué cara habrá puesto, porque su Profesora agregó más nerviosa y titubeante.

-Aquí..aquí hay u..unos exámenes –Le mostró dos pilas gigantes de pergaminos- Tú castigo consiste en corregirlos. Toma –Le tendió pluma y tinta- Yo te ayudare con esta otra –Le dijo acercándose a la otra pila de exámenes. Sirius puso cara de incredulidad y su Profesora volvió a sufrir el mismo dilema que con la taza de té, cómo si dudara de que lo que estaba haciendo estuviera bien-.

Sirius miró al menos 5 veces a la joven Profesora antes de comenzar a corregir ¿Desde cuándo los alumnos corregían exámenes en sus castigos?

-Adelante, puedes comenzar –El tono afable había vuelto- Eres uno de mis estudiantes mas brillante, confío plenamente en ti, sé que harás lo correcto–.

Sirius estaba casi seguro que aquello tenía doble sentido. Como no supo cómo tomarlo, solo asintió. Ningún profesor en su sano juicio le diría a uno de los Merodeadores que "confiaban plenamente en ellos" ni menos "que harían lo correcto", aunque tuvo que admitir que sí se lo dirían a Lupin; seguro que le había dicho lo mismo a él.

La Profesora le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se enfrascó en corregir los exámenes. Sirius sintió un leve calor en el rostro, se tocó la cara y notó con asombro que ardía. Si no se conociera, habría dicho que se había sonrojado, pero eso no podía ser; hacían años que eso no ocurría.

Comenzó a corregir también los exámenes, era muy fácil. Lo sabía todo, pero no por eso era algo divertido. Su Profesora tampoco estaba pasándola muy bien, ya que bostezaba cada diez segundos.

-Profesora –Le habló Sirius y al instante los cristales azules lo miraron- Me preguntaba si me podría devolver el pergamino –Sirius bajo la voz inseguro al ver la sonrisa que le daba la joven- …Ya sabe, después de que termine el castigo, porque, bueno… Es sólo un pergamino –Le dió una de sus sonrisas coquetas y se maldijo al instante recordando a Lupin: "deja fuera tus encantos"-.

-El pergamino está en posesión del celador Argus Filch –Le respondió la joven- Lo siento, ya no está en mi poder devolvértelo-.

Sirius quería seguir apelando por el pergamino, pero era inútil. Si realmente lo tenía Filch podía darlo por perdido.

Después de esas breves palabras siguieron corrigiendo en silencio. De vez en cuando Sirius miraba a la joven y, de vez en cuando ella lo miraba a él con la clara intención de hablarle, pero siempre se arrepentía diciendo cosas cómo: "No es nada, continua" u "olvídalo". El joven estuvo tentado de decirle en más de una ocasión que ella podía hablarle con tanta libertad cómo cuando hablaba con Remus, pero apenas se formo este pensamiento en su cabeza se molestó consigo mismo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Le molestaba que ella pudiera hablar con Remus y no con él? ¿Acaso era envidia? Quitó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza, era simplemente absurdo. Se fijó en los exámenes, casi le quedaban 20 pergaminos por terminar. La joven pareció notarlo también, ya que, al fin se decidió a hablarle.

-Sirius, yo… -Dio unos rodeos antes de continuar, cómo si no supiera de que manera decir lo que quería- Bueno, tú... -.

El joven espero ansioso ¿Qué quería decirle? "yo… ¿Soy un mortifago?" No, eso sería estúpido; "yo… ¿me siento atraída por ti?" Si, eso sonaba bastante posible. Pero la joven ya se estaba demorando demasiado, y él no quería decir nada por si lo arruinaba.

Finalmente, Sirius vio la duda pasando por los labios de su Profesora y, en un intento por mostrarse tranquila, apoyo la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Al parecer quedó muy cómoda porqué casi al instante se quedó profundamente dormida. Sirius no podía creerlo, tenía que ser una broma. El joven miró por la ventana y se fijo en que ya era de noche; seguramente su profesora estaba cansada, pero ¿quedarse dormida en medio de un castigo? Y justo cuando sabía que estaba a punto de decirle algo importante. Y ahora resultaba que se había dormido.

-Profesora Granger… -Le llamó en tono bajo, pero sin resultado- Profesora… -La llamo más fuerte, tampoco hubo reacción- ¡Profesora! –Le gritó y, nada-.

Sirius decidió ir a moverla un poco, solo para asegurarse de si estaba bien. Aunque se lo pensó mejor. Este era sin duda el momento ideal para revisar su bolso.

Con mucho cuidado se levanto de su silla, tratando de no hacer ruido. Ya estaba al lado de la joven vislumbrando el bolsito de cuentas que reposaba sobre sus piernas; sintió una descarga de adrenalina.

Esas eran la clase de cosas que a él le gustaban: El Riesgo, lo prohibido y el quebrar las normas. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Tenía que tomarlo.

Mientras acercaba la mano, bajo su respiración a lo mínimo, lo único que podría delatarlo serían los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Trato de calmarse, ya casi había alcanzado el bolso, solo unos centímetros más –se decía- y descubriría que guardaba con tanto celo, la Profesora. Pero aguardo un momento, antes de tomarlo, tenía que asegurarse. Decidió mirar su joven rostro, solo para comprobar que seguía dormida. Y lo estaba, dormía cómo si no hubiera dormido nunca: con los labios ligeramente abiertos, la cabeza un tanto ladeada hacia un costado, y sin el sombrero -que se le había caído-. Tendría que haber seguido con lo planeado, no tendría que haberse quedado mirándola. Pero algo se lo impedía. Sirius reconocía ese rostro, ya lo había visto en otro lugar, pero ¿en dónde? No podía recordarlo, pero estaba seguro que si le quitaba los lentes, podría hacerlo.

De pronto, su prioridad dejo de ser el bolsito de cuentas. Con mucho cuidado empezó a quitarle los lentes. Se sintió más eufórico que antes, finalmente podría verle el rostro completo. Ya casi estaba, solo un poco más y… Sirius aguanto la respiración, se los había quitado; sus parpados descansaban tranquilamente. Se veía tan plácida, ajena a lo que él había hecho. Vulnerable.

El joven aún sostenía los lentes en su mano, quiso tocar el pelo de la joven ¿Con qué fin? No lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo; el riesgo era demasiado. Sin haberlo pensado se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro. Sería un beso en la mejilla, nada mas, un simple beso y se sentiría triunfante, glorioso. Era un gesto inocente, casi divertido.

Pero no logró concretarlo. Su largo pelo había rozado la nariz de su Profesora, estaba acabado. Lo supo en segundos. Pero antes de que ocurriera lo peor; de los labios entreabiertos de la joven salió una palabra: "Ron…" Sirius se alejo cuánto pudo, pero ya era tarde. Unos grandes ojos castaños lo miraban sorprendidos, aunque sin una gota de duda. Los lentes salieron volando de la mano de Sirius y éste cayó estrepitosamente de espaldas. Cuando entendió lo que había pasado, vio a su Profesora con la varita amenazadoramente en alto, ya se había puesto los lentes de nuevo.

-¡Se acabaron los castigos! –Le grito histérica a Sirius- No..no vendrás más y no hables con nadie de esto-.

Sirius estaba asustado, pero eso no era nada en comparación al rostro de la joven, estaba aterrada y furiosa. Y él no sabía que hacer, ya no se sentía temerario, ni eufórico. Quiso disculparse, decir que había sido solo curiosidad, casi un juego. Pero estaba mudo, estático, pegado al piso. Por último, cuando finalmente se atrevió a ponerse de pie y prácticamente correr a la puerta, la joven lo alcanzó, cerro fuertemente su mano en su brazo y le hablo con indecisión, nerviosa y con miedo, cómo si estuviera arrepentida de haberle gritado.

-Esto no debería haber sido así… –Cada vez le apretaba más el brazo- Discúlpame yo..yo –Sirius notó cómo trataba de calmarse, seguía histérica, pero al menos ya no estaba furiosa- …Por favor entiende-.

¿Entender?... ¿Entender, qué? Pero Sirius no alcanzó a preguntarle, porque la joven le soltó el brazo y, con la boca ligeramente abierta se debatió por decir algo. Sirius no alcanzó a hacerse ilusiones. La joven ya lo había echo salir de su despacho.

Pasmado, atónito y con el corazón desbocado miraba el despacho. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado; ya debía de ser pasada la medianoche. No quiso ponerse a pensar estando en el pasillo. Corrió como un bólido hacia su sala común; prácticamente le gritó _"pirica rica"_ a la Dama Gorda y se metió en la cama rogando por que sus amigos estuvieran profundamente dormidos.

Esa noche, Sirius no pudo pegar pestaña. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Debería haber revisado el bolso ¡lo sabía! Pero no, tenía que sacarle los lentes y, por si fuera poco, darle un beso en la mejilla ¡pero a qué rayos jugaba! ¿Y quién era ese: "Ron"? Ella no dijo nada de tener pareja cuando se presentó ¡Era otra cosa más que ocultaba! Sirius trató de verlo como el peor de sus crímenes, pero no era posible ¿Desde cuándo los Profesores les hablaban de sus intimidades a los alumnos? Nunca por supuesto.

Y No es que a él le gustara, ya había admitido en más de una ocasión que la Profesora era bastante atractiva, pero no más que alguna de las chicas con las que él había estado con anterioridad. Era ese aire de misterio –se dijo- la intriga que sentía por sus secretos. Era eso, nada más que eso. ¡Si! Eso era lo que habían hecho a la Profesora Heather Granger más atrayente.

Sirius no quiso darle mas vueltas al asunto, pero ahí estaba el tema de los ojos. Él sabía que esos ojos ya lo habían mirado en otra ocasión. Lo recordaba, aunque no tenía idea de quien era en ese entonces. Sirius se dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama ¿Y si no era ella? ¿Y si solo fue una casualidad? Pero entonces ¿Por qué hizo tanto escándalo cuando le vio los ojos? Todo era tan extraño. Ahora tenía más preguntas que antes, sin haber respondido bien a ninguna.

El punto era ¿Se atrevería a seguir averiguando cosas? ¿No había tenido suficiente ya con lo sucedido esta noche? No, por supuesto que no. Si así lo fuera, él no sería Sirius Black.

Al día siguiente, Sirius tampoco quiso contarle nada a sus amigos. Estaban desayunando y James estaba radiante; había conseguido su primera cita con Lily -apenas y se fijaba en lo que hacía- Peter, por otro lado estaba de mejor humor –Bertha Jorkins había accedido a encontrarse con él en Hogsmeade- y Lupin estaba mas risueño de lo habitual, era él único que le había preguntado cómo le había ido con el castigo.

-Bien, bien –Le dijo Sirius restándole toda la importancia- Bastante aburrido la verdad-.

-¿De verdad? –Le preguntó ceñudo su amigo- ¿En qué consistió?-.

-Tuve que corregir unos exámenes. Oye Remus –Lupin lo miró estupefacto, Sirius sabía que cuando se hablaban por el nombre, se trataba de algo serio- ¿Alguna vez, te ha hablado de algún amigo, la Profesora Heather? –Sirius atacó sus huevos sin mirar a Lupin- ¿o de algún –Tosió fingidamente- …novio?-.

-La verdad, no –Respondió este con extrañeza, Sirius sabía que intentaba hacer contacto visual con él- ¿Porqué me lo preguntas?-.

-Por nada en especial –Se levanto de un brinco sin mirar a Remus- nos vemos después Lunático –Le dijo rápidamente y dejó a su amigo mas ceñudo-.

Sirius había llegado a una decisión durante la mañana. Le pediría la capa invisible a James y seguiría lo más posible a la Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Su amigo accedió de buen grado, estaba tan embobado con Lily que ni siquiera le pregunto para qué la quería.

Los días que siguieron, Sirius apenas había visto a la Profesora. No se aparecía para comer en el Gran Salón ni tampoco se la encontraba por los pasillos; ya estaba acostumbrado a los antiguos acosos por parte de la joven, cuando lo miraba a hurtadillas o aparecía de improviso en los lugares mas increíbles. Ahora que no lo hacía, los echaba de menos.

Los únicos momentos en que la veía, era cuando tenía su asignatura –en la que prácticamente no lo miraba- Sirius tampoco se atrevía a hacer un encuentro directo. Tampoco quería preguntarle a Lupin por ella, no quería que sospechara. Aunque estaba claro que lo hacía; cada vez que tenía oportunidad Remus lo acosaba con preguntas: "¿Qué le hiciste?" "¿Pasó algo la noche del castigo?" pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue: "¿Le has lanzado algún encantamiento? Porqué se queda dormida en todas partes"

Así que no era la primera vez que se quedaba dormida –pensaba-.

Aún así llegó un punto en que Sirius creyó que la Profesora lo evitaba gracias al mapa del Merodeador. Absurdo por supuesto, aunque el mapa siguiera en su poder, ella no tenía idea de cómo utilizarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se acercaba Diciembre y él seguía sin verle el pelo a la dichosa Granger. Su obsesión solo había dado como resultado el descuidar a sus novias e inclusive sus estudios. Ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando –en una de sus ya habituales salidas con la capa- dio la casualidad de encontrarse con su Profesora. Se dirigía hacía las cocinas, estaba muy lejos de él; hacía el otro extremo del pasillo. Sirius reviso su reloj, ya era muy entrada la noche ¿Qué haría a esas horas en las cocinas? No quiso acercarse demasiado, pero pudo ver que llevaba un pergamino abierto. ¡Tenía el mapa del Merodeador en sus manos! Sirius se llevó una sorpresa mayor, al ver que la Profesora se daba vuelta para mirarlo. Era imposible ¿Lo había visto en el mapa? ¿Y qué hacía ahora? ¿Se le acercaba? No, no iba a irse, él quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

Se quitó la capa y caminó resuelto hacía su Profesora. La joven llevaba el sombrero y sus lentes. Estaba lívida.

Cuando Sirius llegó junto a ella, solo le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Fuiste tú quién cayó sobre mí en Hogsmeade?-.

* * *

**Notas Fairy:** _Chan! Ya voy en el capitulo III, que emoción! Aún estoy deliberando si termino el fic en el próximo capitulo o en el subsiguiente ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? Si Lectores míos… La historia ya va llegando a su fin. No quiero darle mucho preámbulo, ya que… chan chan chan! SE VIENE LA 2° PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA! Y otra cosa ¿Les gusto la visión de Sirius?_

_Ya! Les he dicho demasiado… ahora a responder a sus lindos reviews:_

**Zelawyn:** Asi que querías que mi amado Sirius sufriera mas –y yo que solo quiero que sea feliz jaja- No te preocupes que le llegara su momento, y poco a poco irá aterrizando a la Tierra.

**Smithback: **Que bueno que te gusto el capi ;)

**Katherine: **No te gustan Ron/Herm? A mi me encantan! Aunque hasta el momento él es la pareja de Hermione. Pero mis parejas –en esta historia- principales siguen siendo Sirius/Herm… se entiende? Y con respecto al Lemon; no está descartado del todo, pero tampoco es seguro que lo incluya, solo espera, puede que te sorprenda en cualquier momento.

**LuVelitta: **Que bueno que este en tus favoritos! Me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto la historia, sobre todo que me hayas citado (que linda) me encanta atenerme al cannon de los personajes cuando escribo. Es como sentir que la historia realmente tiene cabida en el mundo HP y no se quede en el simple "fic"

**Miadharu28: **Si, es cierto, el ego de Sirius es enorme, pero no puede ser menos si eres el metro sexual del colegio, vienes de una familia mas que pura y eres brillante. En cualquier momento le desinflo el ego –pobre- aunque ya ha comenzado a disminuir un poco –no la verdad es que no jeje-.

**Naj: **Eres Portuguesa?Me llevé una sorpresa enorme cuando leí tu review, que bien que sigas mi historia =) no entendí muy bien lo que escribiste, pero creo que era acerca de si Sirius tendría oportunidad con Hermione… No puedo responderte eso… sería pésimo para el suspenso jajaj Cariños!

**Gipsy16: **Uyy y falta todavía para ver que pasa entre esos dos. Creo que eres la única a la que le ha gustado la personalidad de Sirius –me alegra mucho, UNA!- Besos!

**LaadyAliceKirkland: **Así es, Sirius Black es el Don Juan del cual todas tenemos que huir, pero por el que siempre caemos jaja –creo que por eso lo amo tanto-.

**-aguustblack: **Y se va a poner mejor! Espera y desespera =)

**Malizagranger: **Aun piensas que esta todo claro en la relación de estos dos? Porque se viene un torbellino, un tornado y un meteorito que lo remecerá todo jaja. Ahora respondiendo a tus preguntas. Hasta el momento tengo previsto solo Hogwarts y Ron y Harry definitivamente vuelven a escena.

**Ann Rosemary Malfoy: **Gracias por tus elogios, espero mejorar siempre cada vez más la manera de escribir =)

Cariños!

___**S **_p **e **_C _t _r_ A** l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_


	4. Hermione Granger, parte I

**Notas Spectral's:** _Queridos lectores, estoy más que agradecida con sus reviews –a los que contestaré como siempre al final del capitulo- pero… –siempre hay un pero- me sentiría mas feliz y contenta si al menos la mitad de las 30 personas que me agrega a favoritos y alerta de historia, dejara un comentario… Me siento como Sirius Black en un 14 de febrero sin tarjetas ni regalos… En fin. Pasen, lean y disfruten esta primera parte._

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Hermione Granger, parte I**

* * *

Era cuestión de tiempo, pensaba Hermione mientras observaba a Sirius con su varita apuntándole directamente al corazón. Apenas le había dejado reaccionar cuando le había quitado el bolsito de cuentas y su varita.

Aún escuchaba su pregunta _¿Fuiste tú quien cayó sobre mí en Hogsmeade? _Sí, claro que había sido ella, pero ¿cómo se lo explicaba sin revelarse? Imposible, lo había arruinado todo y, lo peor… Era que no tenía idea de cómo decírselo.

Hermione Sabía que desde el castigo de Sirius todo había ido mal. ¡Si tan sólo no se hubiera quedado dormida! Pero había pasado, y en el peor momento. Aun así, jamás creyó que Sirius fuera tan atrevido cómo para quitarle los lentes ¡A un profesor! Bueno, si ella hubiese tenido dudas, posiblemente también hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero no de esa manera, cuando el riesgo era tan grande. En serio ¿En que pensaba?

Desde entonces la joven entendió que Sirius carecía de sentido común, era brillante, pero un niño al fin y al cabo ¿Cómo podía confiarle secretos tan importantes del futuro, después de ver lo imprudente que había sido? No podía, por eso lo había evitado esos últimos meses. Se negaba a llevar a término su misión, pero también se negaba a volver. A pesar de que sabía que él la estaba siguiendo. Se dijo que lo mejor era volver cuando se terminara el año escolar, así no levantaría sospechas y podría evitar a Sirius gracias al Mapa -que siempre llevaba consigo- Pero decidió adelantar su viaje, esa misma noche partiría. Pero el maldito chocolate se le había terminado y necesita con urgencia más. Ese había sido su error.

-¿Fuiste tú, me equivoco? –Le pregunta Sirius nuevamente frente al silencio de Hermione-.

-No podemos hablar aquí –Le dijo sin responder a su pregunta- Te pido solo unos minutos –Le rogó Hermione- …Déjame pedir… -.

-¡No! –La cortó Sirius al ver que Hermione iba a hacerle cosquillas a la pera-.

-¡¿Quieres bajar la voz? –Le dijo histérica mirando a uno y otro lado- Necesito chocolate, nada más. Te lo juro –Trato de tranquilizar a Sirius con las manos en alto, pero solo logró que le apuntara más de cerca- ¡Por Merlín, Sirius! No voy a lanzarte ningún elfo doméstico- Terminó por decir y el joven la miró unos segundos, estudiando la situación. Finalmente hizo ademán de que continuará-.

Hermione se sintió observada en todo momento, Sirius no la perdía de vista. No podía culparlo -más que mal- la había encontrado utilizando el mapa del merodeador, además de dormirse en todas partes y de estar evitándolo en todo momento, pero ¿Era razón para que la apuntara con su varita? No, claro que no, pero si ella estuviese en su lugar, seguramente habría actuado de la misma manera.

Un elfo domestico ya la había provisto de chocolate, al que Hermione tomaba con mucha parsimonia, con la clara intención de ganar tiempo. Sirius se dio cuenta y la tomó por un hombro.

-Vamos a su despacho –Le dijo sin dejar de apuntarle con las dos varitas-.

-E..es..es muy tarde –Trato de decir ella- Lo mejor será que hablemos mañana-.

Hermione tendió una mano libre de chocolate para tomar su varita, pero Sirius con una sonrisa movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Para mañana ya se habrá ido o seguirá evitándome –Le dijo mientras hacía que caminara en dirección a su despacho-.

La joven estaba en un aprieto. Esto no se atenía en lo absoluto al plan que había trazado en su tiempo. Definitivamente este era otro de los errores garrafales que cometía ¿Cómo no había visto venir a Sirius en el mapa? ¿Tantos eran sus deseos por el chocolate? Como sea, tenía que tratar una última vez de persuadirlo, pero el sueño se asomaba y le costaba pensar.

-Te van a expulsar por esto –Fue lo único que atinó a decir-.

-No lo creo –Le susurro Sirius a su espalda- Ni siquiera me amonestaron por haberle quitado los lentes, y estoy seguro de que Filch nunca se enteró sobre el mapa-.

Ya estaba. Hermione escuchaba en la voz de Sirius la seguridad de que nada de lo que sucediera esa noche, llegaría a oídos del Director ni de nadie, al igual que los acontecimientos anteriores.

-A ti nada te detiene ¿verdad? –Se lo dijo realmente molesta, Sirius no respondió, pero podía sentir esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su espalda-.

Ya estaban frente a su despacho y Hermione no se decidía a abrir la puerta.

-Después de usted –Le dijo de la manera mas elegante, para que pasará a su despacho-.

Hermione se apresuró a entrar, dejó las barras de chocolate encima del escritorio, saco un caldero mediano y metió todo el chocolate dentro. Mientras tanto Sirius paseo la mirada por el despacho, la joven observó su expresión de desconcierto. La última vez que él había estado en su despacho estaba pulcramente ordenado además de limpio; esta vez se encontraba en un caos de pergaminos y libros abiertos, que estaban regados por todas partes, sin contar las envolturas de chocolate esparcidas en los lugares más increíbles. Se maldijo por no preocuparse de ordenar antes, pero es que no tenía pensado invitar a nadie a su despacho tampoco. Hermione vio con terror como Sirius tomaba uno de los pergaminos del suelo, se lo quitó al instante.

-¿Podrías encender un fuego? –Le preguntó deprisa, para desviar su atención del pergamino. Nuevamente sintió ese sueño maldito amenazándola, necesitaba el chocolate-.

-¿Qué…? –.

-Es para el caldero –Sirius pareció confuso, pero encendió el fuego- Gracias-.

Hermione revolvió ávidamente, disfrutando del dulce aroma del chocolate fundido. Tomó dos tazones y los llenó, le ofreció uno a Sirius que no mostraba intención de bajar las varitas.

-Es solo chocolate caliente –Le dijo dejando la taza frente a él, pero Sirius no la tomó- Cómo gustes –Se bebió toda su taza, saboreándose los labios y dejando escapar un suspiro de placer- Si no te lo vas a tomar, entonces… –Le dijo al joven, acercándose a su taza para bebérselo. Pero Sirius que tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos grises, se recobró al segundo y se bebió el chocolate de un trago. Hermione atribuyó el gestó al placer que le había provocado a ella el chocolate-.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –Fue lo primero que preguntó al terminarse el chocolate-.

-Bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo para ordenar –Le dijo mirándolo a través de sus cristales azules-.

Hermione entendió que su respuesta no fue satisfactoria, por lo que preguntó Sirius a continuación.

-¿Qué significa E=mc2?-.

A la joven se le vino el mundo abajo ¿De entre todos los pergaminos y libros en el suelo, tenía que agarrar justo ése pergamino? No pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba y preguntar a sus adentros _"¿Cuál es la idea Merlín?". _Antes de mirar a Sirius y responder a su pregunta se sirvió otra taza de chocolate y se la bebió de un trago. El chocolate la mantenía despierta.

-Son solo garabatos, nada importante –Le dijo restándole importancia-.

-¿Y me va a decir que el que pueda utilizar el Mapa, además de mentir en que Filch lo tenía, también no es importante? –Sirius le dio una mirada penetrante- No lo creo-.

¿Qué le decía? Estaba acorralada, y aunque encontrará la manera de ocultar la verdad a esas dos preguntas… ¿Cómo podría seguir manteniendo la mentira? Mirase por donde mirase, estaba claro que no podía seguir ocultando la verdad. El problema era ¿Cómo se lo decía? No es que no lo hubiese intentado ya. Se había devanado los sesos tratando de decírselo en el castigo, pero no había forma ¿Qué le decía? _"Sirius, debes dejar morir a tu mejor amigo, James Potter y a Lily, que eventualmente se convertirá en su mujer. Ya que su hijo, el pronto famoso Harry Potter, será la salvación de todos en unos años –_¡Ha! Y se le olvidaba- Y_ por favor, no intervengas; porque pasarás 12 años encerrado en una prisión, sin contar que podrás escapar para ser asesinado unos años más tarde a manos de tu prima desquiciada, Bellatrix Lestrange" _No, definitivamente no podía decírselo. De hecho ¿En que pensaba cuando decidió viajar en el tiempo? Que sería facilísimo, claro. La poción estaba lista, el viaje estaba listo, ella estaba lista. Nada podía salir mal, pero ¿pensó en como decirle a Sirius? No, no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado ocupada en los preparativos del viaje. Maldita cabezota que tenía, siempre dando prioridad a la lógica, el racionamiento y por ultimo las emociones y los sentimientos.

-¿Y bien?-.

Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que la tuteaba. Observó los movimientos de Sirius. Había tomado una silla y la volvía hacía sí, se sentó abrazando con su brazo izquierdo el respaldo de la silla, mientras que la mano derecha seguía apuntando a Hermione con las varitas. Con el mentón apoyado sobre su brazo izquierdo le dijo a Hermione: Estoy esperando…

La joven contuvo el aliento, Sirius tenía una postura que en cualquiera habría resultado de lo más burda, pero el pelo largo cayendo libre por sus hombros, la sonrisa coqueta y el poder que infundían las dos varitas en su mano derecha, le daban un aspecto abrasadoramente atractivo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Trataba de intimidarla? ¿Es que no había entendido ya, que sus maquinaciones seductoras no funcionaban con ella? ¿Acaso creía que de esa manera podría sonsacarle más información?

Hermione tomó otra silla y la puso frente a Sirius, aunque no se sentó de la misma manera que él, no era tan atrevida. Pero le dio a entender que se equivocaba, que no la intimidaba en lo más mínimo. Ella no se había amilanado con el Sirius adulto, menos lo haría con el Sirius joven. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el Sirius que conoció en su tiempo tenía solo un pálido reflejo del atractivo de su juventud.

-Soy Profesora de las Artes Oscuras –Le dijo Hermione más segura- Ese Mapa no presentó ningún reto para mí –Se sentía tan falsa mintiendo, nunca había sido buena en ello- Está claro que te dije que el Mapa lo tenía Filch porque yo lo quería para mí-.

Sirius estaba estoico, escuchando cada palabra de la joven. No dijo nada durante unos segundos, solo la miraba como si tratara de ver los ojos de la joven a través de los cristales azules. Hermione no sabía si le creía o no. Mientras más pudiera dilatar el momento de hablarle de su misión sería mejor.

-¿Por qué no apareces en el Mapa del Merodeador?-.

Ya estaba otra vez. Sirius la desarmó de nuevo, con una simple pregunta.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es… que… -Hermione se había puesto nerviosa. Tenía un cerebro envidiable, pero torpísimo bajo presión- Verás, yo… -.

-¿Si, tú…? –La instaba Sirius-.

-Bueno yo… -.

-¿Y porque te duermes en todas partes? –La asaltó Sirius a preguntas- ¿Y quién es ese tal Ron? ¿Y porqué hiciste tanto escándalo cuando te quite los lentes? ¿Y qué significa todo esto? –Señalo el caos de libros, pergaminos y envoltorios de chocolate- ¿Y que llevas dentro de este bolso?-.

Hermione no había reaccionado a ninguna de sus preguntas, pero ahogó un grito cuando Sirius se disponía a abrir su bolsito. Si encontraba el pequeño fruto sería su fin. Si alguien que no fuera ella tocaba la pequeña burbuja que contenía su único pasaje de vuelta a su tiempo, este se rompería, quedándose para siempre en el tiempo de los Merodeadores.

-Por favor… –Le suplicó la joven-.

Sirius le dio una mirada maliciosa. Hermione le había dado la clave para hacerla hablar.

-Responde a mis preguntas y te devolveré el bolso y la varita –Le dijo dejando el bolso colgar de su hombro para terminar reposando sobre sus piernas- …O puedes venir a tomarlo por la fuerza-.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de enarcar una ceja frente al descaro de Sirius. Se sentía mareada, el sueño volvía a hacerse presente y él le pedía lo imposible. Responder a sus preguntas era lo mismo que contarle toda la historia. Necesitaba chocolate de nuevo, no podía quedarse dormida.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –Le dijo molesto (posiblemente por el poco interés que mostró Hermione frente a su artimaña coqueta) mientras veía como Hermione se zampaba otra taza de chocolate-.

-Lo necesito –Le respondió en un susurro- …Si no tomó chocolate me duermo. Es lo único que me mantiene despierta y… -La joven se tocó un brazo- Entera-.

Sirius la miró perplejo, pero esperanzado. Esta vez si obtendría respuestas. Hermione dejo la taza vacía sobre la mesa y fue a sentarse en la silla, pero se detuvo, miró a Sirius. Tenía un semblante preocupado, Hermione supuso que tenía un aspecto lastimero, el sueño siempre la ponía así: Endeble, vulnerable. La joven se mordió el labio con nervios. No pudo sentarse en la silla, se abrazó el cuerpo para infundirse calor y se derrumbó contra la pared. Escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas y se abrazó nuevamente el cuerpo. Sirius no decía nada, solo observaba. Hermione levantó trabajosamente la cabeza y al mirar a Sirius se quitó los lentes. Sirius puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Quieres dejar de apuntarme con las varitas? –Le pidió Hermione, Sirius las hizo a un lado, aún sorprendido por los ojos castaños de ella. La joven pensó que tenía que tener un aspecto deplorable- Gracias… -Tomó aire, aferró sus rodillas con los brazos para infundirse valor- …Yo caí sobre ti en Hogsmeade –Le dijo con voz temblorosa. Sirius aguanto la respiración- "E=mc2" es una ecuación que..que me ayudo a… Viajar –Miró dudosa sus manos- …Viajar aquí –Esperó a que Sirius agregara algo, pero estaba con una atención absoluta escuchándola- No te miento si te digo que no sé porque me quedo dormida en todas partes –Lo dijo con total sinceridad, no lo sabía- No he encontrado nada –Señaló los libros- Solo me puedo aventurar a decir que el lugar del que vengo me reclama –Hermione trataba de ser lo mas críptica posible- Como ya te dije, el chocolate es lo único que me mantiene despierta… Entera. No puedo dejar de comerlo… -.

-Pero si te lo has bebido –La interrumpió Sirius señalando el caldero-.

-Me gusta el chocolate caliente –Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Y… -Hermione cerró los ojos un momento para recordar una de las preguntas de Sirius, se sobresaltó y le dio una mirada suspicaz- …¿Me preguntaste por, Ron?-.

La joven vio como Sirius se ponía tenso, su mirada expectante se ensombreció de pronto y su voz se volvió grave y seria.

-Fue lo que dijiste justo antes de… -Se interrumpió de pronto, carraspeando falsamente- Justo antes de quitarte los lentes-.

Hermione trató de recordar el momento, Sirius había estado a centímetros de su rostro cuando ella había abierto los ojos ¿Realmente le estaba quitando los lentes o estaba haciendo otra cosa? Sin dejar de mirarlo ceñuda, le respondió.

-Ron es mi prometido-.

Sirius frunció los labios con aire irritado -¿Estás segura? ¿No es ningún Mortifago? –Le preguntó él, y Hermione no podía creerlo, escuchaba ¿celos? No, eso era absurdo-.

-¿De qué estas hablando? –Le dijo abriendo mucho los ojos- ¿Ron, un Mortifago? ¡Estás loco!-.

-¿Porqué no? Tú podrías ser fácilmente uno –Se defendió Sirius, aunque ya no parecía tan seguro-.

-Yo jamás sería una mortifaga… –Lo dijo con una seguridad incuestionable, porqué Sirius dejo de mirarla con cuestionamiento- Mira... –Le mostró su antebrazo izquierdo- ¿Conforme?-.

-Tenía que asegurarme –Le respondió él con voz queda- Siempre estás ocultándote con tus lentes y con ese sombrero. Siempre tienes ese aire de misterio –Sirius hizo un movimiento muy cómico imitando la intriga que envolvía a Hermione- …Prácticamente insitas a la gente a desconfiar-.

-Siento corregirte, pero tú fuiste el único –Se defendió Hermione, era muy denigrante ver que su plan de disfraz no había funcionado con él-.

-Como sea… -Hermione vio como Sirius se armaba de valor y tomaba aire. Seguramente haría una pregunta terrible, una pregunta que daría pie al gran secreto de la joven- ¿Quieres explicarme porqué me seguías a todas partes?-.

Nuevamente no se lo podía creer ¿Era enserio? ¿De todas las preguntas posibles, era esa para la que se tenía que armar de valor?

-Bueno, está claro ¿no? –Hermione se sintió poderosa por primera vez en toda la noche- Tú lo dedujiste muy bien la noche que te castigue –Sirius la miraba con un leve tinte sonrosado sobre los pómulos- …Dijiste que me gustabas ¿o escuche mal? –Se vio en la libertad de darle una de las sonrisas que solía darle el joven a ella-.

Sirius se sonrojo abiertamente y le respondió con voz más alta de lo normal a Hermione.

-¡No te burles! –La señaló acusadoramente con el dedo- ¿Qué podía pensar? Te la pasabas pegada a mí. No es muy diferente a lo que hacen las chicas del Colegio-.

-¡Pues pensaste mal! Yo no soy ninguna otra chica del colegio, Sirius –Trató de poner mucho énfasis a sus palabras- Soy tu Profesora y tú mi alumno –Sirius se irguió aún más en su silla, para mostrar todo su porte- Además eres menor de edad, tengo 25 años… -Hermione le dio una mirada de rectitud- Simplemente está mal-.

Hermione pensó en el Sirius adulto, seguramente estaba retorciéndose en su tumba –o detrás del velo- escuchando los disparates de su "yo" joven. Si el Sirius que tenía frente a ella se le llegó a pasar por la mente, que Hermione –la Bruja de mayor ética y respeto por las normas del mundo mágico- pudiese fijarse en un alumno. Estaba completa y absolutamente equivocado.

-Esta bien, lo entendí –Dijo finalmente. Hermione notó como trataba de ocultar lo mas posible su bochorno, hablando con la misma desenvoltura de antes, como si su ego no hubiese sido herido en ningún sentido- No es que le hubiese dado tantas vueltas al asunto, tampoco –Se disculpo- Aunque… ya soy más que mayor… –Lo dijo sin darle gran importancia, Hermione enarco una ceja frente a la mención de la edad- Tengo 18 años –Miró sus manos- …Lo digo solo para que lo sepas –Tosió falsamente incómodo- Ya que me has dejado en claro que no te atraigo en ningún sentido –Le dijo Sirius con amargura- Podrías explicarme ¿porqué me seguías?-.

Por un momento, Hermione creyó que todo había quedado olvidado, que Sirius saldría de su despacho molesto por lo que ella le había dicho, pero no. La conversación volvía a la línea peligrosa. Y ahora ¿qué le decía?

-Aunque te lo dijera, no me lo creerías –Dijo con franqueza-.

-Si no me vas a decir que eres una Mortifaga, no veo porque no te creería-.

-Sirius… -Comenzó Hermione que volvía al mismo dilema del principio y él joven estudiante volvía a su expresión de expectación-.

Hermione se calló, no podía decírselo. Volvió a abrazar sus piernas escondiendo la cabeza. La voz de Sirius la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Al menos vas a decirme ¿qué llevas aquí dentro? –Hermione lo miró asustada, Sirius hacía tintinear su bolsito de cuentas frente a su nariz-.

-Te ruego que dejes tranquilo el bolso, por favor –Le volvió a pedir Hermione- …Me temo que frente a cualquier pregunta que me hagas, siempre me veré en el problema de responderte –Sirius la observó con interés- Te seguí porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte –Todo lo que decía Hermione le dolía enormemente, estaba faltando a las propias normas que se había impuesto. Estaba revelándose-.

-Te estoy escuchando –Le dijo él que había cambiado la postura arrogante de la silla, para sentarse de manera normal, mirando intensamente a Hermione- ¿Qué es eso tan importante?-.

-Ese es el problema… No sé cómo decírtelo–.

Hermione acarició su pelo, reflexionó un momento y decidió que esa era la mejor manera. Sacudió con fuerza su cabello, el color negro desapareció dejando paso al castaño. Dio una nueva sacudida y el pelo liso se volvió crespo y enmarañado. Sirius la miraba con ojos desorbitados y con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Quién eres? –Le preguntó con un hilo de voz-.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y vengo 26 años en el futuro-.

* * *

**Notas Fairy:** _Lo siento chicos, hasta aquí llega el capitulo… Es cortito, lo sé, pero la 2° parte está lista. Lo dividí porque quiero que se enteren de cómo se siente Sirius cuando escuche todo lo que tiene que decirle Hermione… Además del final que esta uff… YA! ¿QUÉ ESPERAN? SI TERMINARON DE LEER EL CAPITULO, MÍNIMO UN REVIEW… Ahora a contestar los comentarios del capitulo anterior:_

**Allison Cameron: **Buu a mi pobre pelirrojo no me lo quiere nadie, no importa yo le doy el amor que le niegas jajaj ¿Te gustó el capitulo? ¿Más que el anterior? Espero que esperes con ansias el próximo también ;)

**Elsy82: **Lo siento Elsy, tiene que terminar para poder seguir con la continuación, que se viene… ¡Haaayyyy Meerliin!

**Malizagranger: **Creo Maliza que tienes que esperar hasta la 2 parte del capitulo para entender realmente lo que pasa entre estos dos… por que lo que se viene… chan chan! Y a Harry y a Ron los veremos mucho mucho en la 2° parte ed la historia, además de otros personajes queridos. Finalmente le desinfle el ego a Sirius… pobre jaja, realmente le hacía falta, ahora ya no podrá confundirse más. Esa Hermione le dejo muy claro su posición. Y si, lamentablemente el fic se termina con el próximo capitulo ='( y Hermione difícilmente se pueda escapar de Sirius esta vez… ¿Cómo quedamos con el suspenso? Besos!

**Miadharu28: **Fue chocante para Sirius lo del Mapa, aunque Hermione aún no se decide a responderle porqué no aparecía… ¡Hasta a mí me parece interesante esta historia! =)

**Alassea B: **jaja yo tb pienso lo mismo de Ron y Hermione, pero es inevitable el no juntar a este cerebro con patas con el alborotador mas grande de Hogwarts… Simplemente irresistible. Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, es difícil imaginarse que dirían los personajes reales en tal y tal situación, es gratificante leer "que parecen salidos de los libros" Cariños!

**Ann Rosemary Malfoy: **La 2° parte es otro fic… aún estoy deliverando como se titulara. Pobre de mi Sirius, todas quieren pincharle el ego jajaja… creeme que ya esta sufriendo. No, lo siento Snape no aparecerá. Si escribiera sobre él, tendría un papel protagonico en su propia historia.

**LadyAliceKirkland: **Respondí a todas tus preguntas en el capitulo ¿Te gustó? Tanto Hermione como Sirius se las sufrieron todas.

**Lolilla: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, es una pena que ya se esté acabando.

**Fairy White: **Listo! Ya subi, ¿te gusto?

**Elvilde: **Asi es, a Sirius le encanta el peligro… Por eso mismo lo matan, es un kamikaze! Como va la intriga? Aún sigues interesada por la historia? Por cierto, apenas pueda leo tu historia y te dejo mi comentario ;)

Me despido… el 2° capitulo está listo, así que no se den puñaladas.

**_S_**_p_**_e_**_C__t__r__A_**_l_**_F_**_a_**_i_**_R_**_y_


	5. Hermione Granger, parte II

**Notas Spectral's:** _Llega al fin el último capitulo de Sincronizados! Haaaaaaaaa! Hasta a mí me tiene con ataque… No los entretengo, lean, disfruten y ya saben… no se vallan sin dejar un comentario._

* * *

**Capitulo V: Hermione Granger, II parte**

* * *

Era para no creerlo. Hacia solo unas horas que se había encontrado con ella, la había conducido -a punta de varita- a su propio despacho y había tenido la desfachatez de interrogarla. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Definitivamente no lo estaba haciendo.

Pero qué importaba, se sentía extremadamente bien. Todos los límites y todas las normas, ya habían sido sobrepasadas: Por él. Un joven de 17 años.

Si, era cierto, tenía 17 años. Le había mentido sobre la edad, pero ella prácticamente le había restregado que no era más que un crío, y todo por ese "Ron" ¿Qué le importaba a él que fuera a casarse? Prefería no responderse, ya tenía bastante con esa sensación de irritación continua, que tomaba niveles más altos cuando se trataba de la vida amorosa de su Profesora.

Pero lo más impresionante de todo… Era que, estaba consiguiendo respuestas. Respuestas que lo habían atormentado desde que aquella joven llegó al Colegio Hogwarts.

Pero ¿Eran respuestas convincentes? Lo dudaba. Según ella, afirmaba venir 26 años en el futuro, que no se llamaba Heather, si no, Hermione Granger, y que su viaje tenía el único propósito, de decirle algo de suma importancia, y para rematar el asunto; la apariencia que siempre llevaba, nunca había sido la real ¿Acaso le importaba a ella, que él hubiese fantaseado con su apariencia intrigante esos últimos meses? Nada, simplemente sacude su pelo, se saca los lentes y se presenta como si tal cosa. A dios fantasía.

Aunque no podía negarlo, su pelo y los ojos castaños le hacían bastante justicia al misterioso look oscuro, que llevaba hace unos momentos.

Está bien, tenía que admitirlo, hacían semanas que Sirius había entendido que el atractivo de su profesora provenía mucho más allá de lo físico. Era lo que no estaba a la vista, lo que más le seducía.

Y ahí estaba la tal Hermione Granger, contándole acerca de ella, con un aspecto cansado y abatido, como si rogará porque alguien la sacará de ahí y le diera un abrazo. Por suerte para Sirius, ella no podía saber que significaban sus gestos y menos sus revelaciones: Era como si se estuviera quitando prenda por prenda. Simplemente le quitaba el aliento. Después de tales deducciones pensó hacia sus adentros, que le faltaba madurar.

Pero ¿Le creería?

-Sé que no me crees una palabra –Le habló la joven frente al silencio de Sirius- Pero puedo probarte que digo la verdad. Utiliza el Mapa –Le pidió- …Y dime quienes son los que están en esta habitación-.

Sirius le dio una mirada curiosa, él ya sabía que ella no había aparecido en el Mapa la última vez que él lo había llevado. Pero sería interesante poder verificar qué le había sucedido a uno de sus inventos más brillantes. Sí, la idea del mapa había sido de él.

_-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" _–Recitó, y observó el Mapa sin quitarle ojo a Hermione. En el despacho solo estaba él, tragó saliva y le preguntó al pergamino- ¿Mapa, alguien te ha alterado? –Le dio una mirada a Hermione que se notó bastante sorprendida ante su pregunta. De la nada salió escrito un "No"- ¿Es verdad que aquí estoy, solo yo? –Hermione miró con interés el Mapa y, Sirius en un acto infantil, se lo quitó de la vista, pero fue demasiado lento. Esta vez salió un "Si"-.

-¿Ves? –Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tímida- Por eso no aparecí en el Mapa la primera vez que me crucé con ustedes, y por eso no aparezco ahora. Porqué no pertenezco a este tiempo-.

-No es suficiente, fácilmente podrías haberle hecho algo-.

Sabía que no era posible, pero quería tener más pruebas. Se divirtió al ver la mirada de impaciencia de la joven.

-¿Cómo podría saber que tú y tus tres amigos se convirtieron en animagos en 5° curso?-.

Hermione lo taladró con la mirada y Sirius estaba seguro de que no había podido disimular su cara de sorpresa. Se obligó a cerrar la boca, eso no lo sabía nadie, mas que ellos, pero no se lo dijo. La joven volvió a hablarle en tono impaciente.

-¡Tu te conviertes en un perro enorme, James es un ciervo, Remus es un Hombre-Lobo y Peter es una rata!

Le exclamó tan rápido como se lo permitió la lengua. Sirius trato de parecer tranquilo aunque era un hervidero de dudas.

-Supongamos que te creo –Le dijo ceñudo- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?-.

Hermione dejo su postura impaciente para estrujarse las manos nerviosa, su mirada iba de su bolso a Sirius.

-Si viajaste todos esos años para decírmelo… Es mejor que lo hagas –Trató de alentarla-.

-Bien –La joven tomó aire y Sirius contuvo la respiración- …Fui enviada por Albus Dumbledore para salvar tu vida-.

La miró unos segundos incrédulo, mientras que Hermione le daba una mirada atenta, casi deseosa por ver una reacción de su parte. Sirius trató de ahogar la carcajada que se guardaba en su garganta, pero no tuvo éxito, Hermione lo miraba entre molesta e irritada.

-¡Yo no perdí 2 años de mi vida cómo para que tú vengas y te burles! –La joven se había levantado indignada para pararse frente a Sirius- A ti todo te parece divertido ¿Verdad? Un juego en el que, él que rompe más reglas gana-.

-Discúlpame, por ser feliz –Le respondió ya sin reírse, le había molestado que Hermione lo tratara como a un niño- …Pero tienes que admitir que lo que me dices suena bastante absurdo. Que yo sepa no estoy en ningún peligro de muerte… -Se calló de pronto y miró la taza en que se había bebido el chocolate caliente- ¡A no ser que tú me hallas envenenado!-.

-No seas idiota –Le dijo más molesta- Te he dicho que vengo a salvarte, no tengo intenciones de terminar con tu vida-.

Hermione seguía de pie frente a él, lo miró fijo con sus ojos castaños. Sirius esperó ansioso a que continuará hablando.

-Necesito chocolate-.

-Es broma, ¿verdad?-.

-No, es bastante serio-.

Escudriñó el semblante de la joven, no había ni un asomo de sonrisa.

-Estas conciente de que no dejare que salgas por esa puerta, no hasta qué me cuentes todo lo que tienes que decir-.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero que tú vallas por chocolate –Hermione trataba de adoptar ese habitual tono serio y firme, pero Sirius notaba su inminente desfallecimiento-.

-No voy a dejarte sola –Lo dijo realmente preocupado, no pensando en que podría escapar, si no en que pudiera ocurrirle algo. Hermione no lo entendió de esa forma-.

-Tienes mi bolso –Le dijo señalando el hombro de Sirius- No me iré a ningún lado. Necesito el Chocolate, si me duermo otra vez, no creo que valla a despertar –Sirius se sorprendió al sentir miedo ¿qué le estaba diciendo? ¿qué iba a morir? - Utiliza la capa de James y tráeme lo que te pido, por favor –Volvió a mirarla con sorpresa- …Si, conozco la capa-.

Antes de salir del despacho, se volvió para mirarla. Se había sentado frente al escritorio y se tomaba la cabeza abatida entre sus manos.

-Volveré enseguida –Le dijo y se fue rumbo al retrato de frutas-.

¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿Realmente venía del futuro? Todo lo que le dijo parecía a puntar a que decía la verdad… Pero, ¿y si mentía? ¿Cómo era posible que conociera la capa de James, y las transformaciones? Y eso de que no apareciera en el Mapa del Merodeador, era escalofriante. La cabeza le hervía cuando llegó frente al Retrato, apenas y miró a los elfos, solo dijo "Chocolate" y corrieron a llenarle los brazos de las barras cafés. Cuando volvió al despacho se encontró a Hermione con los ojos enrojecidos y los labios más rojos. Seguramente había estado llorando y mordiéndose los labios. Apenas lo vio corrió a sus brazos a quitarle el chocolate.

-¡Gracias! –Exclamó y vertió las barras cafés en su caldero-.

Sirius esperó a que bebiera al menos 2 tazas antes de volver a interrogarla.

-Entonces… -Comenzó él- ¿Es verdad que voy a morir?-.

-Todos morimos eventualmente, Sirius –Le respondió con resentimiento, como si la muerte le hubiese arrebatado mucho- Tú moriste cuando yo tenía diez y seis años-.

Sirius tragó saliva, había dicho ¿cuándo ella tenía diez y seis años?

-¿Cuán…? -No estaba muy seguro de si preguntar- ¿…Cuántos años tenía, yo?-.

-Treinta y seis-.

Este si que era un golpe terrible. No sabía si era por un tema de la edad o si era por ese espíritu de rebeldía que lo caracterizaba, pero lo que más le había impactado, era que tenía una diferencia de 21 años con Hermione. Se dejo caer en la silla con pesar. Y él que pensaba que lo peor había sido enterarse de que estaba comprometida.

-Sirius, sé que es difícil de entender –Trataba de animarlo Hermione, que se le había acercado- Pero para eso estoy aquí. Es imprescindible que te mantengas con vida por –Sirius la miró, se había callado, como si dudara- …Por los que conocerás en unos años más –Terminó por decir nerviosa-.

Sin los lentes, Hermione no podía esconder bien sus emociones. Había estado a punto de decir algo importante, pero arrepentida había guardado silencio. El gesto no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Porqué a los treinta y seis –Quiso saber- y no antes?-.

-Bueno… –La joven volvió a revolver sus manos nerviosa- digamos que no estuviste muy presente los últimos años-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Sirius, ¡no es importante! –Le soltó de repente alejándose- Lo único que importa es que debes mantenerte a salvo, ahora que lo sabes-.

-Para mí si es importante, estamos hablando de mi vida–.

-Ya casi amanece –Le dijo la joven y Sirius sintió como trataba de evitarlo. De igual manera miró hacía la ventana, era cierto- Lo mejor será que vuelvas a la sala común. No es bueno que te vean salir de mi despacho –Hermione trató de sonreír- …Se vería mal-.

Era verdad, la idea de salir de su despacho por la mañana incitaría a toda la imaginación de sus profesores y compañeros. Le habría parecido divertido, si no se hubiese enterado de tantas cosas esa noche.

-No me iré hasta que me cuentes todo lo que tengo que saber –Se lo dijo de manera firme, dándole a entender que no se movería. Hermione entendió el mensaje y se bebió otra taza de chocolate-.

-Lo que te voy a decir –Comenzó con tono grave- pone en peligro todo mi futuro… -Hermione restregó sus ojos, se notaba cansada- Hay ciertas cosas que no podré decirte y seré tajante en ese sentido –Sirius asintió, ya vería mas adelante si ese punto no era revocable- …Me preguntaste por qué mueres a los treinta y seis y no antes. La respuesta es sencilla: Pasaste 12 años en Azkaban-.

A Sirius se le seco la boca. ¿Hermione le había dicho que la respuesta era sencilla? Eso era cualquier cosa, menos sencilla.

-¿Me..me convertiré en un criminal?... ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir?-.

-No, no irás a Azkaban por ningún delito, por lo menos no cometido por ti –Se explicó la joven-.

-¿Alguien me tenderá una trampa? –Sirius elevó su voz unos cuantos tonos haciendo que Hermione se levantara de su silla para calmarlo- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Pasaré 12 años en esa Prisión! –Sirius respiraba con irregularidad- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién me mandará a Azkaban?-.

-No puedo decírtelo –Sirius entendió por sus ojos que lo mejor era no insistir. No se lo diría- …No viaje en el tiempo para contarte esto. Es irrelevante. Lo qué si puedo decirte, es que hay una manera de que no caigas a Azkaban –La miró con interés- ¿Quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir? –El joven se cubrió sus ojos con las manos, así sería más fácil escuchar, sin tener que mirarla. Hizo ademán de que continuará- …En unos tres o cuatro años comenzarás a desconfiar de todos –Sirius la miró para hablarle, pero Hermione no se lo permitió- …Por favor no me interrumpas –Le pidió- …Como te decía, en unos años comenzarás a desconfiar de la gente, en realidad todos comenzarán a desconfiar de todos-.

-Es por Voldemort, ¿Verdad? –Hermione no se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del Mago más Tenebroso, gesto que no pasó por alto Sirius-.

-Así es, Voldemort se alzará más terrible que nunca y, comenzará a reclutar magos… -.

Hermione se calló, Sirius se percató de que no sabía como continuar, pero tampoco se atrevía a presionarla. Tenía una sonrisa irónica en los labios, como diciendo que esa no sería la primera vez que Voldemort se alzara de manera terrible.

-Este es uno de los problemas más grandes a los que me he enfrentado en la vida –Se paseó por el despacho- …Y créeme, me he enfrentado a todo-.

La sonrisa se borro de su rostro y Sirius percibió el dolor que escondían sus palabras.

-¿Nos conocíamos en el futuro? –Preguntó para darle confianza a la joven y también por curiosidad-.

-Si –Le sonrió y Sirius no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa- Tu eras… -Pero Hermione volvió a callarse de manera abrupta-.

-¿Yo era…? –La alentó Sirius, esperando una respuesta como: "_Mi amor secreto"_-.

-…El Padrino de mi mejor amigo –Terminó por decir-.

Se desilusionó, aunque preguntó con dignidad:

-¿Voy a ser padrino… De quién?-.

-Tampoco puedo decírtelo –Le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa triste- …Escúchame Sirius, -Se arrodillo a su lado, tomó una de sus manos y lo miró con intensidad. Sirius hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera, ya que hacia todo lo contrario a calmarlo- lo importante es que te mantengas a salvo. Cuándo comiences a dudar de la gente, por nada del mundo vallas a desconfiar de Remus –Lupin ¿porqué tenía que hablar de Lupin?-.

-¿Cuál es tú relación con Lupin, exactamente en el futuro? –Quiso saber y Hermione lo miró confundida-.

-¿Qué tiene de importante, eso ahora?-.

-Es solo curiosidad-.

-Remus era mi Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, y un amigo muy querido –Sirius notó la pena en sus ojos castaños-.

-Remus está bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir en tú futuro, o sea en el mío… Haa tú me entiendes-.

-Remus muere en la batalla final –Le respondió con un hilo de voz- …Solo unos años después de ti –Sirius se quedó sin habla, se sentía como un imbécil. Su mejor amigo muere en batalla y, él preocupado por una supuesta relación escondida con Hermione. La joven aprovecho su silencio para apretarle la mano con más fuerza y, hablarle con apremio- …Tienes que escuchar con atención, Sirius. Si tú vives: Remus, su mujer y el hermano de mi prometido, estarán de vuelta cuando yo vuelva a mi tiempo-.

¿Qué le decía? ¿Quién viviría si él seguía con vida? Al único que reconocía era a Remus. Era demasiada información: Él muerto, Lupin muerto… ¿Quién más moriría? ¿Acaso le importaba de verdad que viviera o solo era para mantener a sus amigos con vida?

-No entiendo nada, lo siento –Le dijo con el orgullo herido y sintió una fuertes ganas por salir de ahí- …Tienes razón, lo mejor es que me valla-.

Sirius se levantó rápidamente dejando a Hermione de rodillas, pero no alcanzó a llegar a la puerta cuando la joven lo petrifico. Con el cuerpo estático sobre el suelo, solo pudo verla y escucharla sin decir palabra.

-¡Tú querías enterarte de todo, -Le hablaba en ese tono de regaño que tanto le molestaba- yo no quería decirte nada!, pero me obligaste, además de seguirme -Hermione estaba arrodillada a su lado- Eres inmaduro, irresponsable y tienes cero respeto por las reglas. No puedo decirte que haya una diferencia abismal entre tú "yo joven" con el "Sirius adulto", pero definitivamente en mi tiempo eras mas sensato… -Hermione tomó aire- Ahora vas a terminar de escucharme y quedarte tranquilo –Sirius se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza, si hace solo unos momentos estaba al borde del desmayo-.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Le preguntó luego de que la movilidad volviera a su cuerpo- Me refiero a la varita-.

-No te diste cuenta ¿Verdad? –Le sonrió Hermione con satisfacción- Fue cuando me arrodille a tú lado. Pero eso no es importante –Lo cortó cuando él iba a hablar- …¿Dónde me quede? Ha si… -Ha Sirius ya le estaban mareando los paseos de Hermione- Otra vez comencé mal, discúlpame –Dio un largo suspiro y continuó- Lo que te estoy tratando de decir, es que personas muy queridas, tanto para mí como para ti, morirán en el futuro. No sé con exactitud de que manera los beneficiará tu sobrevivencia, pero Dumbledore lo cree de vital importancia –Se hablaba más a sí misma que a Sirius- Y yo nunca cuestionaría su criterio: Debes de conocer a las personas de las que te hablo… -.

Hermione le hablo de unos pelirrojos y de una prima de él que estaba por nacer, que resultaría ser la mujer de Remus.

-Y me dices esto, ¿pero no me hablas de la supuesta traición que me llevará a 12 años en Azkaban? Tengo derecho a saberlo-.

Sirius se daba cuenta de que volvía a poner a Hermione en un aprieto.

-Por favor no me hagas hablar de eso –Le rogaba con un leve temblor del labio- Lo único que importa es que no debes dejar nunca de confiar en Remus. Y si tienes que confiar un secreto a alguien, no se lo confíes a nadie más que a él. Prométemelo Sirius –Le suplicó con los ojos llenos en lágrimas-.

-¿Pero, porqué?-.

-¡Prométemelo!-.

-Esta bien, te lo prometo –Le dijo finalmente a la histérica Hermione-.

La joven agradecida se lanzó a abrazarlo. Sirius que quería tomar ventaja del abrazo, se dispuso a rodearla con los brazos, pero Hermione ya se había ido por otra taza de chocolate.

-¿Puedes entregarme mi bolso, por favor? –Le dijo tendiéndole la mano-.

Sirius vacilo, aún tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta a demás de no querer que la conversación se acabara.

-Antes dime de quién es ese hijo, ese del cual seré Padrino –Ya no se le ocurría qué más preguntar-.

-No vas a dejarme tranquila, ¿cierto? –La joven se dejo caer abatida en la silla, mientras se acariciaba la sien- Supongo que no hará ningún mal en que lo sepas –Le dijo reflexionando- Es el hijo de Lily y James Potter-.

Sirius se llevó una sorpresa enorme frente a esa revelación, no pudo evitar unos aplausos y un silbido. Tenía que hacer su última pregunta ¿James estaría también en el futuro? Y otra cosa, ella había dicho ¿en la 2° batalla? Pero Hermione, como si le hubiese visto el pensamiento se le adelantó.

-No necesitas saber nada más, así que guarda tus preguntas. Con el pasar de los años todo dejará de ser un secreto-.

-Te sorprenderías, si te dijera que aún todo me parece un poco… ¿Fantasioso? –Le afirmo más que preguntar-.

-La verdad, es que no –Le respondió con una sonrisa franca- Pero tengo una manera de probarte, al menos, que vengo del futuro-.

Sirius vio como Hermione buscaba un pergamino en el desastre que tenía en el suelo, rápidamente garabateo unas palabras y se las entregó.

-¿Qué es esto? –Le preguntó sin entender-.

-Es la dirección de la casa de mis padres. En unos… –Hermione hizo unos cálculos mentales- 2 años, 5 meses, 1 semana y 3 días habré nacido. Puedes verificarlo, te deje la dirección del Hospital también. Mi nombre completo es Hermione Jean Granger –La joven le dio una mirada compasiva, seguramente la confusión y el miedo, a que lo que dijera Hermione fuera verdad, se le había reflejado en la cara a Sirius- …Sé que es difícil, pero el dolor que dejó la Batalla final en mi presente, es indescriptible. Estoy depositando en ti secretos importantísimos. Lo que te he dicho no puede saberlo nadie más que tú –Lo miró dudosa y agregó- …No pienses que te estoy utilizando como un medio Sirius, también te he echado de menos. Has lo que te digo y tendrás una segunda oportunidad-.

Ya estaba, eso era lo que quería escuchar. Se sintió mucho más animado, casi podía sentir la sonrisa estúpida que debía de tener.

-Tranquila, por algo me convierto en un perro –Le guiñó un ojo- Es el animal más leal, ¿sabias? Puedes confiar en mí-.

-No lo dudo, Sirius –Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, ha Sirius le habría encantado que el momento hubiese durado, pero Hermione volviendo a su estado nervioso interrumpió la mirada- ¿Tengo permiso para tomar mi bolso?-.

Reparó en que aún tenía el bolso, le dio una sonrisa rápida a Hermione y se lo tendió.

-¿Vas a decirme que llevas ahí dentro?-.

-De hecho, vas a verlo –Sirius vio con sorpresa, como Hermione sacaba una burbuja pequeña con una bolita color verde dentro- …Te presento mi pasaje de vuelta-.

-¿Pien..piensas irte ahora? –Le preguntó sin poder disfrazar la alarma de su voz, a lo que Hermione le dio una calida mirada-.

-Así es… como pudiste darte cuenta, apenas y me mantengo despierta. No puedo seguir aquí –La joven se tocó la zona del corazón, tenía una expresión dolorida y afectada- No me siento completa, es como si siguiera en mi tiempo ¿Me entiendes? –Sirius no sabía que responderle, estaba claro que no la entendía- No, claro que no-.

-Pero sospecharán –No quería sonar desesperado, pero no quería que la única mujer que había causado una impresión en su vida, se fuera- ¿No crees que deberías esperar hasta el final del curso?-.

-Le deje hoy mi renuncia a Dumbledore –Ha Sirius se le vino el alma al suelo- Sería sospechoso que siguiera aquí por la mañana –Por alguna extraña razón, no quería mirar a Hermione, se sentía como un niño, pendiente de sus zapatos- Nos volveremos a ver, Sirius –Le sonrió Hermione mientras ordenaba todo el caos de su despacho, y metía sus cosas rápidamente en su pequeñísimo bolsito de cuentas-.

-¿Crees que recuerdes este viaje?-.

Hermione se detuvo en guardar sus cosas y miró los ojos grises de Sirius, pareció meditar su respuesta.

-La verdad, no lo se. Supongo que lo descubriré cuando llegue, pero si realmente lo recordará. Tú serías el primero en saberlo-.

Sirius notaba como Hermione trataba de asegurarle que el viaje no sería en vano, que todo resultaría bien y que se encontrarían en unos años más. Pero podía escuchar y ver más allá de esas palabras. La joven ni siquiera sabía si podría volver a su tiempo en su estado.

-Llévame contigo –No pudo contenerse, tenía que pedírselo- …Así te asegurarás de que estaré vivo –Trató de explicarse frente a la mirada de extrañeza de Hermione-.

-Aunque quisiera llevarte, no podría, Sirius… Lo siento –Le dijo Hermione realmente afectada-.

Sirius asintió y volvió a mirar el suelo, se sentía estúpido. Era obvio ¿Porqué no se había quedado callado? Además… Si todo resultaba bien, ella tenía a su prometido, ese tal "Ron". Hermione lo sacó de su ensimismamiento levantándole el rostro por la barbilla.

-No estoy arrepentida de haberte contado lo que te dije. Si confías en Remus no irás a dar a Azkaban… -Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente y le habló- Sé que te cuesta, pero mantente fuera del peligro y se prudente –Sirius a pesar de lo desdichado que se sentía no pudo evitar sonreír- …Otra cosa –Agregó Hermione al soltarse de Sirius- Remus se enamorará de tú prima, por favor ayúdalo. Tiene esa absurda creencia de que por ser un Hombre-Lobo no debe tener pareja-.

Sirius no podía articular palabra, trataba de tomar nota de todo lo que Hermione le decía, nuevamente no pudo hacer nada más que asentir.

-Bueno… -Hermione se veía algo indecisa- Me voy-.

"Dile algo, dile algo", se decía Sirius, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Hermione ya masticaba el fruto en su boca. Y cuando Sirius se había animado a abrir la boca. Hermione ya había desaparecido.

Nuevamente esa desesperación de no sentirse en ninguna parte, ese desplazamiento de todo lo físico y la agonía de no saber si estaba viva o muerta. Esta vez duró poco, no cayó sobre nadie, como le había sucedido en su primer viaje.

Se encontraba plácidamente recostada sobre una cama ¡Que paz, el sentirse completa otra vez! Podía sentir el calor de una persona a su lado "Ron" pensó, y se acurrucó a su lado. Pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivió. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando él llevo su mano a su bajo vientre y con la otra aferró su pecho izquierdo. Era algo sumamente inusual en él, pero se lo dejo pasar.

-Te extrañé mucho –Le dijo ella en voz bajísima-.

-Te amo… –Fue lo único que le dijo él-.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, pero al instante cayó en la cuenta de esa voz. Era más grave y definitivamente mas seductora que la voz de Ron. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, hace solo unos minutos que había escuchado esa misma voz.

No podía ser, tenía que ser una broma. A lo mejor se equivocó de tiempo. Si, eso debía ser. ¡No que absurdo! Eso no era posible, pero no pudo seguir armando hipótesis.

-¿Hermione, qué pasa? –Le preguntó la voz y ella histérica buscó algo con que defenderse, la habitación estaba oscurísima ¿dónde rayos estaba su varita? solo encontró un zapato-.

-N..no… ¡No! Quédate exactamente dónde estas… –Le gritó blandiendo su poca intimidante arma-.

Busco a tientas el interruptor de la luz, lo encendió de un golpe y observó al hombre joven que estaba al lado de la cama. Con horror y sorpresa fijo sus ojos castaños en los ojos grises de él.

-¿Si..Sirius Black? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz-.

* * *

**Notas Fairy:** _Y se acabo… si Lectores míos, se termino… Pero solo la I PARTE! Siiii porque ahora viene lo que todos estaban esperando… Los encuentros románticos, las peleas, los enredos y el amor, siiiiiii mucho amor!_

_Así que no pueden perderse la continuación que se llamará:_ **"40 semanas" **

_Estén atentos, que en cualquier minuto subo el primer capitulo… Y bueno…_ **A ESCRIBIR COMENTARIOS, ¿QUÉ ESPERAN? **_Mientras tanto contestaré los del capitulo anterior:_

**Magic Dreamz: **Sii este Sirius que no deja de molestar a la pobre Hermione que ya se la lleva el tiempo… ahora que te enteraste de sus reacciones ¿Qué te parecio?

**Fairy White: **Esa era la idea Fairy, aunque creo que este capitulo los dejo mas intrigados jojojo

**Lolilla: **Si ya te comiste las uñas y te arrancaste unos pelos… ahora vas a estar calva! El pobre de Sirius ya a sufrido bastante, asique ahora le toca sufrir a Hermione, si si si!

**Miadharu28: **Gracias por tu apreciación ;)

**LadyAliceKirkland: **jajaj gracias por tu comentario Lady, y lamento dejarte con las dudas… este capitulo te dejo peor, yo creo. Pero no me odies, ya pronto se aclarara este entuerto.

**Clio Pooh: **Que bueno que te sorprendi y que te halla gustado la historia tb… asi es, Hermione tuvo que confesar, no le quedo de otra, no creo que alguna mujer pudiera resisitirse a los interrogatorios de Sirius. Ahora con respecto a lo del futuro y a las vidas de Ron y Harry… solo tienes que seguir la continuación para saberlo muajajajaj. No sabría decirte tampoco si lo de "sentirse reclamada por su tiempo" ya sale en algún fic, no me he leido ninguno, pero confío en que mi historia –aunque tenga ideas repetidas- sea lo mas original posible, gracias por encontrarla original, tambien ;) A mi tambien me dio mucha risa el hacer pasar a Sirius por el pasillo jajaja. Cariños, espero tus comentarios =)

**Fe-chan-12: **¿Cierto que hacen bonita pareja? Yo los amoooo, tan distintos.. unos polos opuestos increíbles. Y el punto en que lo deje ahora ¿Qué te parecio?

**Smithback: **jaja así es… no le sentó muy bien la curiosidad en este capitulo a Sirius, parece. Me temo que quedo un tanto triston.

**Itziwitzi-Black: **Si, y no es lo unico que Sirius le va a desbaratar.. eso es lo bueno de esta pareja. Hermione toda organizada y Sirius un tiro al aire… Ahora tienes que seguir la continuación para que entiendas que sucedió entre estos dos.

**Malizagranger: **Gracias Maliza tus comentarios siempre me sacan sonrisas y me alegran el dia, pero tienes razon.. soy un poco cruel al dejarlos en la espera. Pero así los mantengo en la intriga, espero me perdones por no subirlo antes de tus vacaciones, porque ya tenía como fecha el subirlo hoy. Cariños miles, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo =) espero tus comentarios.

**Lizzy: **Si, a Sirius le gusta Hermione, aunque creo que lo deje bastante claro en este capitulo… pobre, a sufrido la primera desilusion de un amor no correspondido. Y si a Hermione le gusta Sirius? Me temo que no puedo responderte eso… tienes que seguir la continuación de la historia. Besos!

**Candy Cherry: **jaja gracias Candy, siempre es grato q me alimenten el ego –es un hambre q no tiene fin-. Tienes razon, empezó bastante lento el fic, pero ya en el 4 capitulo dio un giro de 180° grados, y en este.. uff, dio EL giro. Ya no habrán mas capitulos –lo siento- pero la historia sigue en 40 semanas –que subiré pronto-.

**Melody-Harden: **Que bien que te haya encantado, no me canso de leer eso =) y bueno… veras mas q un acercamiento de esta pareja en la continuación: SE VIENE SE VIENE! Y muchas gracias por encontrarlo original, sé que hay muchos fics con viaje al pasado, no me he leido ninguno, pero espero q este fic no se les paresca. Cariños!

_Ya saben, estén atentos, no se olviden de dejar un review y desplieguen su imaginación…_

_**S **__p __**e **__C __t __r __A __**l **__F __**a **__i __**R **__y_


End file.
